


The Clock Is Always Ticking

by Vuldra



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: The clock is ticking down on Szayel knowing what is supposed to happen, but Szayel knows. He doesn't want it to happen so he continues to see his lover...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted ff.net 
> 
> Yeah, this is one of my old ones. My god is it old I spruced it up some for now, because this is seriously old.

The highly qualified for college, Szayel Aporro Granz, was sitting there waiting for his partner in crime to come into class. He helped him get this far within school which he didn't think was necessary since he wasn't as bright as himself. He's only useful when it comes to the huge fights that his partner gets himself into. The clock looked as though it was moving slow when the minute hand finally had moved. The scientist sighed as though he was annoyed with something. As the minute hand moved again time seemed to have stayed still for that whole two minutes to the intelligent, pink haired male.

As that moment had stood still Szayel's eyes darted to the corner of his eyes viewing someone at the door. A blue haired male standing there for the teacher to open the door to the classroom. The teacher walked up to the door and opened it seeing Szayel's partner. The teacher seemed to have frowned at the view of the student when he walked passed him to sit down at his desk. The teacher seemed to have a grin back on his face to get back to his class. Szayel watched as the light blue haired male sat down at the side of him.

"Grimmjow..." The teacher spoke with a grin on his face.

Szayel looked at Grimmjow seeing that he had a mark on his arm that showed why he was late. Szayel wanted to say something at that moment, but then he heard the ticking of the clock again. The students within the class watched as Grimmjow got himself situated at his desk. As the class period ranged from loud to quiet within minutes the teacher began lecturing the class on what they were doing today. He dislikes most people within the classroom except Grimmjow. Yet, he knew Grimmjow since they were childlike. The clock was ticking again with the noise that raging in the room.

Grimmjow looked at the corner of his eyes towards Szayel's direction, even though the girl in front of him was trying to receive Grimmjow's attention. Szayel waited for Grimmjow to speak to say anything. Szayel looked at him and saw that now his attention was elsewhere probably forgetting what he needed to say to Granz for that moment. The genius within the class looked at the door where his friend was looking towards after hearing another tick within the noise of the room. Szayel was indifferent as he noticed that it was a pale thin teenager with stunning emerald eyes. The two of them watched curiously as the teenager walked into the room.

"Seems we have a new student," Szayel mentioned trying to get Grimmjow out of a sort of trance.

Grimmjow looked at the pale teenager with lustful intentions upon his smirk and lips, "He's damn hot."

"Now, now, Grimmjow, settle down. Let him settle in first before doing anything rash," Szayel said now looking at a book in front of him.

Grimmjow glared putting his feet on his desk while doing so. "Tch."

Lead by the teacher the new student went to his desk as the teacher was trying to get the class under control. Grimmjow's eyes never left the new student only to glare at Szayel for that moment before. Grimmjow looked at the whole class standing up seeing that no one was quieting down. Grimmjow slammed his hands down onto the desk in front of him while getting the teacher's attention in the process. Szayel's eyes looked at the male beside him then back at the book in front of him. He flipped the page while another tick came from the clock within the class.

"Shut the hell up," Grimmjow yelled with his eyes scanning the room.

All students began to quiet down noticing that Grimmjow was upset. The girls in the class looked at the male seeing that he wasn't happy. Everyone else started sensing it with the others. Everyone sat in their seats and the teacher was able to get control over the class. Grimmjow noticed this and began to sit down in his own seat after Szayel gave him a glance. The teacher sighed with his smile still upon his face even after the behavior that had occurred. The teacher held his hand out to the new student for him to stand in front of the class to introduce himself.

"Students, we have a student that's now joining us today," The teacher inquired.

The student got up from his seat seeing that the teacher wasn't going to let him be. He started to write his name upon the board to make sure others say his name right instead of saying it first. Szayel watched as the new student's hand glided across the board without any hesitation. Szayel didn't see anything special except for the fact that his eyes were a magnificent color. Grimmjow saw his body as a feast for his own lustful intentions which irritated Szayel. The student turned towards the class observing them as if they were an eyesore. Then he finally spoke.

"Ulquiorra Cifer," The student voiced with a stoic disposition.

The students that were conversing moments ago was now captured by Ulquiorra's eyes. There was a tick in the room that Szayel could hear perfectly because of the silence. Grimmjow was also captivated, but with other things that the new student had. Szayel hit Grimmjow with the side of his book then put his book down when he didn't get his attention away from the student. The student sat down with no intention of discussing anymore of himself. The teacher seemed to have known since he told his students to continue what they were doing. The students did so since the class was getting a day off of schoolwork since there is a student that needs to get the notes.

The teacher looked toward Ulquiorra who was waiting for the notes. The teacher looked over at Szayel who wasn't even looking in the direction. Grimmjow looked at the pink haired male noticing that he wasn't looking back at the teacher. Grimmjow nudged the male getting his attention as he was paying attention to something else. The teacher was telling the student something with a grin on his face. Szayel noticed that he was pointing towards him and Grimmjow. The student stood up then walked over towards Szayel's desk.

"What do you want," Szayel questioned as his eyes met Ulquiorra's own.

Ulquiorra observed the two, "I would like to have your notes."

Grimmjow smirked with a hint of lust within his eyes, "I'll let you use mine, Ulquiorra."

"No, I would rather have someone's whose here most of the time," Ulquiorra answered with his eyes gliding towards Grimmjow then back towards Szayel.

Grimmjow glared, "You don't know who you're fuckin' talkin' to, Ulquiorra."

Szayel looked at the two of them, "Grimmjow, calm yourself or I may end up slipping something from my tongue."

Grimmjow wasn't pleased with that and so he leaned back on his chair. Grimmjow was going to try to keep his comments to himself, for now, until Ulquiorra leaves his sights. Szayel observed Ulquiorra's outfit and looked at the notebook that was sitting at the edge of his desk. The male then looked back at the new student with his hand gracing the edge of the notebook. He noticed something in the eyes of Ulquiorra. Lustful intentions towards him. Ulquiorra had a glint of lust in his eyes that Szayel read without any decent intentions of wanting him himself.

"Here, just give them back to me later, Cifer. You can find me in the auditorium," Szayel mentioned with confidence while handing the notes over to Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra nodded then walked away from the two of them. He sat back down at his desk with intentions of putting the notebook within his bag. Szayel watched as he did so, but Grimmjow noticed was starting to have a smirk play onto his lips. Szayel rolled his eyes towards Grimmjow's reaction to something that he believes is somewhat kind of him. Grimmjow knows that Szayel is never that kind of person. He'll let someone use something if he gets something back in return just like him. Szayel looked at the clock seeing that time has ticked by without him know this time around. Class was now a minute from being over.

Grimmjow didn't even bother unpacking his books for this class since he got in later. Szayel's eyes were tracing the figure of Ulquiorra's body to see if there were any imperfections. Szayel put his things into his bag getting ready to leave the classroom for the next that will be waiting for him. Grimmjow looked at his friend seeing that he wasn't even fazed by the new student somewhat. The clocked ticked again making Szayel aware of the time once more. They all heard the bell ring to get ready for the next class. Grimmjow and Szayel walked out of the classroom right next to one another while the new student walked out first before anyone.

Grimmjow spoke while looking at Szayel at the corner of his eyes, "What's the story between you and Ulquiorra?"

"So, you've noticed, Grimmjow," Szayel acknowledged.

"Of course, I've noticed, Szayel. I knew you for too damn long to not see through a damn thing." Grimmjow mentioned.

"You'll get your answers later in the day," Szayel answered continuing his walk to his next class.

"Later in the day? You mean during the fitting for the fashion show tomorrow," Grimmjow kept his eyes on Szayel.

Szayel chuckled, "Of course, Grimmjow."

They walked on to the next class which they had seperately. Szayel looked at a poster that he had created to get viewers for said fashion show. Grimmjow went into the law classroom which he had next without Szayel. Szayel rolled his eyes knowing something that the others didn't know about Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. He's going to quietly keep the secret that Grimmjow told him two years ago. He'll never say a word like Grimmjow will never do with his. Szayel noticed that Grimmjow shut the door behind himself not wanting Szayel to follow him. Szayel looked at the clock that was in the hall that had its minute stalled for a few moments.

Szayel noticed that Ulquiorra walking to class with someone by his side. Someone that wasn't going to leave Ulquiorra alone for nothing. Szayel continued walking noticing who the person was. Ulquiorra pushed up against the wall by the person with Ulquiorra almost flinching from the harmful hand. Szayel noticed, but didn't interfer with the violence that was occurring in front of him. Ignoring the madness that was left behind him he headed within the classroom that was assigned to him for the next hour.

Szayel sat down at his seat making sure that he had started writing down the notes that's on the board. As the bell rang and the tick of the clock had struck the minute that class has started some people just finally trail in. Ulquiorra came into the classroom last with a bruise upon his pale cheek. He introduced himself then quickly sat down in the front row taking down the notes that were on the board. Szayel noticed this and was quietly observing Ulquiorra's movements while he wrote in the notebook in front of him.

The Granz sat there as if it had never occured towards Ulquiorra. Though, Ulquiorra was acting the same way as the Granz. Ulquiorra felt someone watching him with their eyes, but didn't bother to turn around to see who. The teacher was standing there ready to start the class as though never noticing that Ulquiorra was there. The teacher didn't seem too disappointed by the fact that one of his students were harmed already. As the teacher started to speak towards the class speaking about the notes that were upon the board.

The clock was ticking since the class was quiet with work in front of them now. Szayel saw his older brother trying to get cozy with Ulquiorra which disgusted Szayel so much. Yet, Ulquiorra didn't seem to react to the sudden heat that was next to him. He just never said anything to the older Granz. That didn't seem to bother Szayel as much as his brother. His brother was always someone that he never cared for in his family. Except for his genius cousin, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. How he hated everyone in the family. Even Mayuri's sister he hates, Nemu Kurotsuchi. He's happy that Mayuri hits her because she isn't worth any person's time.

Sadly, he had to be related to such people. When he can't stand them he'd rather spend time at Grimmjow's or somewhere else. Grimmjow was his friend since he could remember. He just assumed that they were friends after they grew up in the same neighborhood and since they always talked to one another. That must mean that they are because they don't hang around others that often. They normally hang around each other more than anything.

Tick.

The genius looked at the clock getting him out of the trance within his own thoughts. The teacher was looking at him seeing if he knew where they were or not. The answer that came quickly to Szayel was 'yes'. He had no problems knowing where they were since he read the book already before they even started to in school. Szayel stood up and began to read where the last student had left off.

The students kept their noses in their books knowing that was the best place. Szayel then looked at the Cifer seeing that he was following along with him in his own copy of the book. Ulquiorra seemed stoic at the moment to Szayel since he saw him flinch a tad bit because of someone. Szayel sat down as the teacher chose Ulquiorra to read next after Szayel. He closed his book and sat there watching Ulquiorra's back. His brother by the Cifer's side still. Szayel glanced at the clock again making sure that tick had passed so another could counter. His eyes then went back to Ulquiorra who wasn't even looking at the book at times to read from it. Something that Szayel does that the teacher doesn't seem to like, but it seems that Ulquiorra was more of a reader.

Ulquiorra glanced behind him to see who was watching him. Szayel Aporro Granz was. Szayel noticed this while placing a small smile upon his lips to acknowledge him. Ulquiorra then put his face in his book while Szayel went back to being indifferent. The class period was taking longer than it normally did since he was quite bored with the teacher. He grabbed a notebook that was inside his bag that was pretty thick with college ruled paper. He started drawing designs for clothes that would capture anyone's eyes.

He looked at Ulquiorra seeing that he was still reading with the class. Szayel looked at the clothes that Ulquiorra was wearing and decided to make a design that brings out his eyes even more. His design was more of a dress, but that didn't matter to Szayel. It matters that his eyes are giving him ideas. He looked at the clock then noticed that it was already almost time for class to end with another tick going when he noticed. He put his notebook into his bag then noticed that the teacher was once again looking at him then turned his back towards him.

The bell rang once more with Szayel's brother trying to help Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra didn't take the help and began walking out behind someone else. Szayel walked passed his brother with his bag in hand. He noticed that the same guy from before was getting into Ulquiorra's space once more. Szayel walked on without a word again, or glance to see.


	2. Chapter 2

The school day was half way over since it had finally it lunch. Grimmjow bought his food and headed to the same place as Szayel. The two of them always ate outside where they could get a break from the people. They didn't want to be near people during lunch and that didn't seem to bother anyone. They stopped after they came to their spot that they claimed since the beginning of their high school careers. Grimmjow sat down and began to open his sandwich wrap while Szayel opened his bento box for his own lunch.

Szayel sighed, "Today is quite the day."

"Tch. It's been pretty much hell since that damn Ulquiorra showed up," Grimmjow mentioned taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"True. Nnoitra's been hassling him since he noticed him," Szayel remembered from the earlier contact that Nnoitora made with Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow swallowed the rest of his small sandwich putting down the wrapper, "It's just like Nnoitora to hassle the damn newbies."

"I suppose so. It's quite annoying most of the time," Szayel voiced.

"Yeah," Grimmjow agreed.

"Especially when you don't even do that unless they pick a fight with you." Szayel inquired.

Grimmjow looked at Szayel with a glare, "Don't bring me into this, Szayel."

Szayel chuckled then noticed that Ulquiorra was sitting on the other side of the buildings grounds. He was taking a pill with his water that was sitting beside his bento. Szayel's eyes narrowed observing the Cifer's pill. Grimmjow looked the way the Granz was, but didn't see what was so interesting. Grimmjow instead walked over to the garbage can and buried the sandwich wrapper within it. Once Szayel was done eating his own lunch he decided to go back into the school. Grimmjow noticed this and went with his friend.

The school day had finally finished once the final tick had made over the last minute. Szayel Aporro Granz stood there waiting for his friend outside of the law class door. Jaegerjaques finally came out of the class with the door shutting behind him. Granz chuckled a little knowing what he was doing within the room itself. Grimmjow glared then started walking in front of Szayel towards the auditorium. When they were walking towards the direction Szayel looked at the clock then listened for the annoying tick tock that he can now hear perfectly well.

They were finally in front of the auditorium doors when they saw Ulquiorra in there. Grimmjow remembered that he was going to know something that only Szayel knew. The only thing Szayel had never told him. That there was some sort of connection between him and Ulquiorra. Grimmjow decided to take the back entrance to the auditorium. All the other models normally got there later since they got work or something close to that.

Szayel walked through the auditorium doors viewing Ulquiorra's form as he was walking in. Ulquiorra looked towards the direction that Szayel was coming in from. Szayel walked up to Ulquiorra who was holding out the notes that Szayel let him barrow. The genius took the notes from Ulquiorra, but made sure his hand touched his. Ulquiorra looked Szayel in the eyes while the pink haired male did the same. The Granz kissed Ulquiorra fully on the lips with Ulquiorra responding to the touch. Ulquiorra Cifer the new student was already seeing someone. Which explains a lot to Grimmjow since Szayel turned down some offers. Now that Grimmjow got his answer he left the auditorium to go back to the law classroom.

Szayel broke the kiss, "Shouldn't you be in the hospital?"

"They said I was fine for now," Ulquiorra answered with his eyes not leaving Szayel's own.

Szayel looked into the eyes of Ulquiorra, "Why is that?"

"They don't know if I'll be out of the hospital for more than a month," Ulquiorra answered once more.

Szayel observed Ulquiorra's pale face, "I see, then."

Ulquiorra stayed silent as he was being scanned by Szayel. The Granz doesn't ever remember seeing Ulquiorra out of a hospital gown. A hospital gown. Szayel hated the thought of those imperfect things. His hand started to travel over Ulquiorra's face as if he couldn't get enough of just looking at the pale male. Ulquiorra touched Szayel's hand with his own. Szayel had a small smile plastered onto his features. Ulquiorra's hand was always warm, but sometimes somewhat cold. Today, it was different it was still warm.

"Your hands are still warm," Szayel informed himself and Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra nodded, "Yes."

Szayel kissed Ulquiorra's cheek, "It's still surprising to see you out of the hospital."

"You've been looking at me during school," Ulquiorra remembered.

"That's how surprised I am," Szayel answered truthfully.

"At least, I get to see you when you're not visiting me," Ulquiorra voiced.

"Of course," Szayel agreed as his hand was now gliding down to Ulquiorra's waist.

Ulquiorra was still looking into Szayel's eyes, "I want to know before we have sex, if I'm permenantly out of the hospital."

Szayel nodded. "I understand. It wouldn't be healthy for you to do so."

Szayel put his hand on Ulquiorra's waist then as he was going to kiss Ulquiorra on the lips, he kissed him on the cheek. Ulquiorra was somewhat distracted by Szayel's features. Ulquiorra noticed the time then looked at Szayel back in the eyes. Ulquiorra gave Szayel a farewell then went toward the double doors of the auditorium. He left Szayel standing there, but the Granz was happy about the way he left him. Szayel sighed gaining his indifference back from the moment he just had. He knows that Ulquiorra's parents aren't even worried about him since he probably has an early curfew because of the hospital.

Szayel sighed knowing that Grimmjow wasn't in sight. He knew where he was and knew what he was doing and so he didn't bother. Instead he just stayed there and waited for him which was going to be awhile. He sat down on the stage knowing that he'd better get comfortable for the wait. He took out his notebook with his sketches of outfits that he was going to make sooner or later. He flipped to the page that had the sketch of what his new idea that he had gotten in the school day because of Ulquiorra. He circled it which meant that he was going to make it automatically when he gets home.

He traced his fingers over the outfit that he had in mind that was circled. He remembers so much about Ulquiorra that it had sicken him to the bone. His heart had struck and now he's loving every moment that he gets with Ulquiorra. He went out the auditorium to go home not wanting to waste anytime in the auditorium. He started calling all his models telling them that they had to do it tomorrow. He went towards the law classroom hearing nothing from within. He knew that Grimmjow was just going to leave after he got what he had wanted.

The Granz was now at home with his family with whom he doesn't care for. He went to the kitchen to make himself something to eat while keeping his eye on the clock that was ticking on by. Once done with that he grabbed his bag heading for his room. He shut the door to his room before his parents could say a word to him. He turned on the light seeing pictures of some of his designs on the desk. He went over to the desk and took out the stuff that he had brought home from school. Szayel shoved the schoolwork to the side then took out a material that he had always used for green, the color green that was Ulquiorra's eyes.

He started making the dress design that was in his notebook. He wanted the same material that is Ulquiorra's eyes. His breath always somehow gets stuck in his throat when he had seen Ulquiorra's eyes. It's his stimulate. Once he started to make the outfit his mind started drifting to a memory that was far away, but still so close.

_Szayel was at the hospital for his annual check-up with his doctor. He never really liked those people because he feels that some of them don't do their job particularly well. He sighed as they walked into the hospital with his mother's hand holding onto his. She didn't want them to get seperated from one another. Szayel looked at his brother seeing that he didn't have to hold onto their mother's hand since he knew better than to wander off. Szayel glared at him then continued walking toward the waiting room._

_As they waited for the doctor to call in Szayel, he decided to wander off as his mother and brother were talking to other people. Szayel walked passed some doctors that were standing there talking about something that was insignificant in a hospital. Szayel rolled his eyes knowing exactly what they were talking about. He had never been allowed the hospital without his mother around, but he didn't want to miss his chance. Yet, he was already annoyed with the gossip that the other doctors and nurses were having._

_As he came up to the hospital rooms, he looked around to see if anyone were around there at the moment. He didn't see a sign of a living being around the rooms. He walked up to one room seeing a old lady laying there sleeping which wasn't that interesting to him. He then noticed a room with an interesting name written upon it, Ulquiorra Cifer, it read._

_Szayel went up to the room looking in before making himself known to the person. The male with dark hair and pale skin was sitting up eating his lunch that was cold slowly. Szayel wanted a better look at the male. He interested him with his pale skin with dark hair upon his head. Szayel started to walk into the room with the boy sitting in the hospital bed thinking that it was another doctor. Szayel walked up to the bed with his hands at his side._

_The boy named Ulquiorra looked over to Szayel's face seeing a young boy about his age. Szayel noticed that the boy was the same age as he was, but sickly. Ulquiorra seemed stoic, but that's not what got Szayel's attention. It was his eyes. Szayel wanted to touch him, but he didn't. He would be getting into boundries that he shouldn't be. Szayel didn't feel intimidated by Ulquiorra's stoic, yet fragile physical state. Ulquiorra stared at the pink haired boy while the pink haired little boy's breath was hitched in his throat._

_"Who are you," Ulquiorra questioned._

_Szayel scanned Ulquiorra's face. "Szayel Aporro Granz. I presume that you're Ulquiorra Cifer."_

_"Yes, I am, Ulquiorra Cifer," Ulquiorra answered with no falter within his voice._

_Szayel looked at Ulquiorra's hands, "Why is such a beautiful creature as yourself doing in such a place?"_

_Ulquiorra blushed., "I-It's none of your concern."_

_Szayel smiled, "Can I touch your hands?"_

_Ulquiorra looked at him, his head tilted a little, "Why?"_

_"I just want to touch them," Szayel blushed._

_Ulquiorra nodded for an okay. Szayel touched his hands noticing that they were somewhat cold. He looked up at Ulquiorra's face seeing that he was still blushing. He was quite red since he had such pale skin. Szayel kept his hand that was already touching Ulquiorra's own, but put his other hand on them also. Ulquiorra became a little bit more red than he was. While Szayel was liking their contact with their hands. When he looked back at Ulquiorra's eyes he came up with an idea that he was going to do when he gets back home._

_"You must be very ill," Szayel admitted._

_"Yes," Ulquiorra caved in._

_"I'll come see you tomorrow," Szayel said looking into Ulquiorra's eyes._

_Ulquiorra was happy, but confused, "Why would you do that?"_

_"I want to see you smile," Szayel admitted._

_Ulquiorra still didn't understand, "What do you mean?"_

_"I'm going to bring you a gift," Szayel answered._

_Ulquiorra stayed indifferent, but happiness was written within his eyes, "Thank you, but I wouldn't need it."_

_"I think you do. I wouldn't want someone so beautiful to waste away here without anything," Szayel explained._

_"I don't need anything," Ulquiorra said looking down at their hands._

_Szayel kissed Ulquiorra's hands, "Don't worry, I'll always come to visit you."_

_Ulquiorra blushed some more, "Thank you, I suppose."_

_"You're welcome," Szayel forcing himself onto the hospital bed._

_Ulquiorra looked at Szayel, "You're the first person my age, I've seen."_

_Szayel sat there in front of Ulquiorra, "I'm not surprised, since you have a bunch of people that are crowding you that are different ages."_

_Ulquiorra moved his tray, "How old are you?"_

_"I'm five, just like you are."_

_"I just wanted to make sure you're the same age."_

_"Don't worry, I am."_

_Szayel looked at the clock. Ulquiorra did the same as Szayel. Szayel looked at Ulquiorra's eyes and complexion and put his hand on his cheek. Ulquiorra looked at Szayel's hand that was now on his cheek. Ulquiorra's blushing finally had ceased then a new blush traced pale complexion. Szayel kissed Ulquiorra's cheek then forehead. Ulquiorra only ended up blushing more in response. Szayel blushed noticing what he had done, but was quite joyed that he had done so._

_"I'll come to see you every day," Szayel said._

_Ulquiorra stopped blushing, "Why is that?"_

_"I like you," Szayel slid off the bed._

_"Like me..." Ulquiorra pondered aloud._

_"Bye. I'll see you tomorrow," Szayel mentioned now at the door._

_Szayel made his leave before Ulquiorra could say anything in response. He made his way back to the waiting room where he saw his mother and brother still sitting there. His brother had dozed off with their mother holding him. Szayel rolled his eyes knowing that Yylfordt was really sleeping. He knew that they should've just left him in the car. He sat down next to his mother then stuck in thought about the boy named Ulquiorra Cifer that he just met. He was perfect to him._

_As soon as the doctor's appointment was over, Szayel was in the car. He was still thinking about Ulquiorra's presence. His pale skin, his eyes, pitch black hair, and black fingernails. He was the picture of his perfection. His illness whatever that may be won't keep him away from such a beautiful person. He wants him in whatever the cost. He would spend a million dollars on that gorgeous person. He would pay million dollars to buy him if he had to. He wanted him for himself. He doesn't want anyone else to have him. They wouldn't know how to treat such a beautiful figure._

_Szayel quickly got out of the car opening the door to the house. He wanted to start on the project right away that he had in mind. He ran upstairs to his room noticing that he didn't have the right stuff for any of it. He went back downstairs to his father who was drinking coffee asking him if he could go get some things from a store. His father just got up and headed towards the car grumbling something. Szayel followed behind him to get the stuff that he exactly wanted._

_When he got to the store he bought plenty of materials for the project. His father just watched him grabbing many things off of the shelves. Then when Szayel was done with the shopping he was back at home after his father had paid for everything. Szayel went upstairs with everything wanting to take the stuff to his room himself. He got everything into his room that he needed to do the project._

_Szayel got his desk cleaned off so that he could get started. He began measuring. He started his first design that he had ever done. His design was all in his head, he didn't bother drawing it. If it wasn't perfect he would know. He wouldn't want anything less than perfect going to Ulquiorra. It had to be as perfect as him. As perfect as Ulquiorra._

Szayel remembers that day so perfectly since that's when he found one of his passions. Another passion of his is Ulquiorra, no doubt. He can't let anyone at school find out about it since Ulquiorra already has health problems. He knows that Ulquiorra can handle his own even though he is ill. That's why he can trust Ulquiorra on protecting himself at the school. He heard his clock then looked at it. Only 9:55 P.M., Szayel still has plenty of time to get the dress done before school starts tomorrow morning.

He continued to work with perfect timing and perfect accuracy. He had enough energy to kill for Ulquiorra no doubt about that. When he has an idea that he can't hold until some other time he would need to do it right away. Szayel Aporro wanted to give this gift to him tomorrow at school, but in privacy in the same. He doesn't know where Ulquiorra lives, but even so that won't stop him to deliver such a masterpiece.

Ulquiorra was always on his mind when he starts making his designs. Nothing compares to the designs that he makes for just Ulquiorra. They are the most elegant and most gorgeous of everything that he makes. He noticed that he was finally almost done and started slowing down on his sewing. He knew that it already fits the Ulquiorra of his mind. He knows that the Cifer's slim fragile body would look wonderful in the outfits that he makes. He looked at the clock once he was close to being done. 12:25 A.M., he didn't know how it suddenly turned that late, but it's probably because he couldn't stop himself after beginning.

Szayel looked at his school work then went over to his bed, after putting the dress in a box with a black ribbon tied around it. He tied the ribbon with a small smile twinkling in his eyes. He took off his glasses while looking at himself in the mirror for a minute. Szayel Aporro's eyes landing on a picture that he had taken of Ulquiorra while he was in the hospital when he was eight. Szayel took the picture over to the bed with him, but put it up against his bedside lamp. He laid down when he looked at the picture one last time before falling asleep.

Szayel Aporro put the lid of the box back onto the bottom half. Closing off one of his greatest gifts. He retied the ribbon to his perception of perfection. Szayel headed towards the restroom knowing that no one was up at this time. He went into the bathroom starting the shower water. He watched the water flowed out of the faucet. His face covered with indifference. As the water got warmer, he turned it onto the shower. He saw the warm water streaming out of the shower head. He got in after taking off his night attire. His towel hanging on a towel rack next to the shower.

He started washing his body while thinking about the day ahead of him. The smile that he hopes to see upon Ulquiorra's face. He grabbed a shampoo-conditioner that he had made himself that was perfect for himself. He looked at the container that had Aporro Granz product written upon it. His name was written with a fancy type which made it more elegant looking with the container. Szayel Aporro used it through his hair feeling that it was a perfect candidate for going on sale. The Granz looked at his hands then felt that his water was still warm.

He wanted to show Ulquiorra around before he probably ended up in the hospital once again. Ulquiorra has never been out of the hospital. He knows that and he's willing to spend time with him during this only month. Its day two of him being out, but there could be a time during the month when he would be there once again. Szayel wants and needs Ulquiorra out of the hospital longer than a month. He would love to see that. He would do anything for the Cifer.

Szayel stopped the water for the shower and started drying himself off. He looked at himself in the mirror that was above the sink. Szayel got out of the bathroom seeing that his older brother was standing there waiting for him to get out. Szayel walked passed him as if he was just air. Szayel Aporro went into his room to get around for school. He did his hair to match his theory of perfection. He took his glasses away from the other nightstand that was sitting in front of a mirror. He put his glasses on making sure that they were pushed up. He walked over to the box and his hanging outfits that were right next to it. His outfits that were supposed to be fitted yesterday. The clothes with their accessories available right next to them.

Szayel grabbed his fashion show outfits with his accessories and the ribboned box. His bag was over his shoulder. He knew that he had enough to carry, but that didn't matter to him as much as his fashions and gift. He went out to a car that was waiting for him. Grimmjow was waiting within the car with music blaring from within it. Szayel sighed and put his outfits into the back of the car. The gift was going to stay on his lap for the trip to the school. He got into the car seeing that Grimmjow didn't even get his homework done either.

"You left me standing yesterday," Szayel mentioned remembering himself waiting in the auditorium.

Grimmjow started getting out of the driveway, "I wasn't going to stay for some romantic shit."

"Then you decided to go home with Tosen," Szayelaporro pointed out.

Grimmjow glared for an instant toward Szayel, "I didn't plan on it. I just got too into it."

Szayel Aporro sighed. "Of course, you did. It always seems to happen that way."

"Don't get snide with me, Granz," Grimmjow snapped back.

Grimmjow's eyes traveled from the road to the gift that was on Szayel's lap. He noticed the gorgeous, glistening ribbon, but isn't worried about asking what is contained in the box. Szayel noticed the Jaegerjaques eyes on the gift that was on his lap. Szayel's eyes looked down on the gift knowing that Grimmjow knows what it is and whom it's for. He only gives gifts to people that he's close to. Szayel's eyes then trailed to the clock in the car that wasn't ticking as much as the clocks at the school did.

The school was up ahead with people standing outside waiting for the doors to open. The doors started open while they getting into the students parking lot. The students were heading inside except Ulquiorra who was still standing there reading a book. Szayel's hand held onto the gift carefully not to ruin it. He opened the car door to get out once Grimmjow parked in the usual spot close to the door. He put the gift on the seat once he had to get out of the car. Grimmjow got out before him grabbing onto his bag and the outfits that Szayel had in the backseat.

Szayel grabbed onto his bag putting it over his shoulder. He looked at Ulquiorra who was now putting his book in his bag. Szayel wanted to smile, but he kept his indifference while shutting the back door. Ulquiorra looked at Szayel seeing that he was ignoring him. Szayel went up to Ulquiorra before heading within the building after Grimmjow. Ulquiorra straightened up his jacket and scarf to look presentable in the school.

"Ulquiorra, I have a gift for you," Szayel voiced quietly.

Ulquiorra looked Szayel in the eyes with a tint of happiness within his own, "Really?"

"Yes, do you get a ride home," Szayel asked.

Ulquiorra nodded, "Yes, I do."

"Come watch the fashion show. I'll give it to you after," Szayel mentioned.

"What time does it start," Ulquiorra asked.

"After school. There will be an empty seat in the front that only the people that Grimmjow or myself invite that are only to sit in," Szayel answered.

Ulquiorra nodded, "I'll see what I can do."

Szayel kissed Ulquiorra's forehead with Ulquiorra closing his eyes with the contact. Ulquiorra stepped away from Szayel as his lover did the same. Szayel trailed behind Grimmjow who was now waiting for him at the door. Grimmjow looked at the pink haired male then walked inside before him. Ulquiorra went on in after the both of them. Szayel and Grimmjow went toward the auditorium before heading to their first hour of the day. While heading to the auditorium, Szayel looked at the clock seeing that it ticked.

They dropped the outfits for the show at the back of the auditorium. Grimmjow put the clothes that needed to be fitted on the rail where they hung the outfits up until the show. Szayel looked at the stage seeing that they have to transform it once more for an actual runway. Grimmjow knew that also which always angered him since he always ends up doing the work. Even though Szayel could do it as easily as someone could say dog, he always leaves Grimmjow to do it with his hands. Grimmjow hated that since Szayel made a remote to do it automatically, but he'd rather give him something to do. Do it manually which bugs Grimmjow because of that remote that transforms the stage without him.

"I better call the others," Szayel mentioned to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow looked at Szayel, "Why is that?"

"That is because I had to cancel the fitting yesterday. In otherwords it's going to be an early fitting before school ends," Szayel explained thoroughly.

Grimmjow scoffed, "Whatever."

Szayel called all his models about the day's event. He didn't want to call them in the middle of class, but it had to be done. They had to know that the fitting was rescheduled before the fashion show. Szayel told them what the call was about and then told when it was. They didn't disagree with the fashion designer since it was his runway not their own. Szayel had always thought that he could be tough to satisfy, but when it comes to Ulquiorra it's pretty easy. Once he was done with the calls he and Grimmjow had to leave so that they wouldn't be late for class.

Szayel Aporro looked at the clock with a tick being heard. Szayel and Grimmjow headed out of the auditorium after he had seen the clock. Grimmjow noticed that his friend was always looking at the clock since as long as he known him. He never understood why, but that's over his head. It's a normal routine to him now, seeing Szayel looking at the clocks. They had their bags with them to head to the first hour. Grimmjow had his over his shoulder. Szayel at least gets Grimmjow at school on time on these days for fashion shows.

Jaegerjaques and Granz went into their first hour seeing that their teacher was grinning. He always grins. The teacher allowed them to take their seats before he started teaching once again. They were late to class by only a few minutes. Grimmjow sat down at his seat that was beside Szayel's own desk. Szayel looked at Ulquiorra in the eyes before sitting down in his seat. He wanted to see Ulquiorra smile before the day ends. Ulquiorra seemed stoic once again since he's in front of others and not him. Szayel wants to meet his parents sometime, but he knows that's probably never going to happen.

The teacher started handing out a test over the material they talked about over the last week. He gave a test to Ulquiorra even though he probably didn't know anything that was on it. Szayel eyes read the back of Ulquiorra knowing that this was going to be a difficult test to him. Szayel saw the test was now in front of himself. He knew that he wasn't going to do as bad as Grimmjow or others, but he's worried about how Ulquiorra would do. He's never had much teachings since he was never in school. He's only been homeschooled, but he's probably going to just fine. He is probably over thinking everything.

As the test began, Szayel was going through it with an intelligent pace that was quick. He was fast with it. He looked at the clock seeing and hearing the tick then saw the minute hand stalled. He then looked at Grimmjow seeing that he was pretty much guessing on ones that he didn't know. Szayel rolled his eyes then looked at Ulquiorra who was turning his test in to the teacher. Szayel knew that was either nerves that got to Ulquiorra or that it was the fact that it was one of the first tests that he had ever done. Ulquiorra walked back to his seat after he noticed that Szayel's test was in first.

Szayel watched Ulquiorra sit down then began working on schoolwork that he hasn't even touched. Once he looked at the schoolwork seeing that it was all finished which he didn't even notice until now. He put it all back into his bag and decided to sit there in thought. He heard a ripping of paper from beside him. He looked at the side of his eyes seeing that Grimmjow was having trouble with the essay question. He wanted to chuckle, but he held that back for later when it was lunch. He looked at the clock after looking at Grimmjow. Not even close to the time for class to end.

As soon as everyone was close of being done, Szayel began reading a book. A book that he once read before. That book had a name written inside that it had belonged to beforehand. It was Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He had taken the book since Mayuri didn't even touch it, but wrote his name in it. His cousin didn't even notice it was gone since he was always busy with something else. It didn't matter to him since Mayuri doesn't like him and he's the same back. He looked at the book then at Ulquiorra's that he was putting back into bag. A book that Szayel gave him to read while in the hospital.

Szayel smiled to himself that was only visible if someone was paying attention. He looked at the clock seeing that it had been a few minutes since the last time he looked. He heard the clock tick as a snap came from Ulquiorra's bag when he had closed it. The time was going by as slowly as the class had started and ended with the test. He looked toward the side to look out the window seeing that the wind blowing pretty hard at the moment. He saw a bird try to fly in a different direction, but going the opposite because of the air itself.

The bell had finally rung with one last person finally turning in the test. All students had left the class with relief that the test was done and over with. Grimmjow being one of them, since he had trouble with the essay questions. Szayel watched as Ulquiorra walked out of the classroom with Nnoitora following behind the frail boy. Szayel went the other direction like he normally does. Turning his head to his lover and to the tall male. He was threatening to the other students because of his height and determination to dominate each person within the school. He failed on a few people, but that doesn't mean he didn't succeed on others.

Grimmjow looked back at Nnoitora and Ulquiorra disgusted with Nnoitora. Putting his hands on someone that belongs to Szayel Aporro Granz. He wanted to straighten out Nnoitora. He and Nnoitora had never gotten along since they were in middle school. Szayel should know since he went to the same school as Grimmjow since he was young. He lives in the same neighborhood and went to the same school as Grimmjow. No wonder they have been friends since they were little. Szayel looked at Grimmjow at the corner of his eyes.

"Grimmjow, leave it alone," Szayel demanded.

Grimmjow looked Szayel, "Why should I?"

"Because you should. It's not any of your business," Szayel explained while continuing walking to his next class.

Grimmjow noticed the direction that Ulquiorra took, "Isn't he in your next class?"

"Yes," Szayelaporro Granz answered truthfully.

"Then why is he taking the long way," Grimmjow noticed questioning.

Szayel looked forward. "It is probably the way they showed him which makes him take the long route."

"Hmph." Grimmjow continued walking to his next hour.

Grimmjow saw his class coming up with the door opened. Szayel watched as Grimmjow left his side to head into his own seperate class. Szayel saw his next class coming up as well after a few more. Szayel wants to help Ulquiorra, but Ulquiorra also never had a normal school life before. Szayel walked into the class seeing that Ulquiorra had beat him there only because he was walking with a friend. The Cifer watched as Szayel walked passed him to go to his seat. Szayel sat down with his bag sitting beside his desk.

He watched the clock hearing the ticking sound as the other students had trailed in. They were all chatting with their friends as the genius and his lover sat there waiting for the teacher to start speaking. The teacher came in with a test in hand. Some of the students sighed and groaned while Szayel and Ulquiorra sat there quietly. Szayel saw that the test was being handed out to the class now. The class began doing their test that was now sitting in front of them. Szayel had his pencil down after a few moments of answering the questions.

Szayel walked up to the teacher's desk with his test in his hand. He saw that when he was putting down his test, his hand touched Ulquiorra's who was doing the same. Ulquiorra quickly took his hand away then sat down. Szayel wanted to smile knowing that Ulquiorra liked the touch. Szayel went back to his seat as soon as he laid down the test. Szayel took out his notebook full of designs for outfits. Szayel flipped through it seeing some that was made just for Ulquiorra. Granz looked at Ulquiorra's jacket seeing that it was the one that he had made him a year ago.

Szayel noticed that Ulquiorra was sitting there quite bored. He had finished the book that he was reading after the last test. Szayel looked at the clock hearing the ticking of the clock with erasers hitting the papers to erase answers. The time was going by slow at the moment, but once he leaves this class he's going to end up having a quicker day as normal as that can get for him. That's his normal day though. Pretty soon he'll have his models there ready to be fitted within the clothes that needed to be shown off at the end of the day. Is his other pleasure. Yet, his number one pleasure is Ulquiorra. Nothing would take his place.

The hour had finally passed as many times as Szayel had looked at the clock and heard it tick. Ulquiorra had gathered his materials that he had on his desk putting them in his bag. Szayel observed him before he left the class. The pink haired male only had two classes with him just like he only had one with Grimmjow. The hour was the only other one that he could see Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra walked out of the class behind Szayel's exiting form.


	3. Chapter 3

The hours were ticking by as if the world was slowing down. For some the ticking clock was in a fast pace. For Szayel it was the same as it had always been for him. He had always kept his eyes on the clocks in each classroom and in the hall. He'd rather not see the clocks since they were of no interest to him. Now, they were of his interest because he was waiting for the end of the day. Szayel was in the auditorium waiting for his models to show up. He had already fitted Grimmjow for his assigned outfits. He noticed that Grimmjow was just relaxing as the wait had continued after the light blue haired male's fitting.

Szayel looked at the clock seeing that it was the last hour of the day still. He then realized that the models should've been there at the direct time. He wants perfect punctuation. He looked at the auditorium doors seeing the rest of his models coming in at their own. Some of them were eating a treat before they were going to do their fitting. One wanted to smoke and another wanted to stay away from certain people in the group. They all were doing something preoccuping when they were walking into the auditorium.

Szayel looked at them with slight glare, "I see that you people finally made it."

Renji looked at Szayel, "Hey, at least we came since we had one more test."

Szayel pointed to the stage, "Let's get this fitting over with."

"Sorry, that we're late, but someone wanted to stop and get some treats," Toshiro mentioned a little fumed.

Rangiku looked at Toshiro, "I didn't plan on stopping and getting treats."

Ichigo looked at Rangiku, "Yes, you did. You even told me beforehand that you wanted to get some treats."

Yoruichi walked up to the stage, "Come on! We have no time to argue about the treats."

Rukia looked at them following Yoruichi's lead, "She has a point."

They all headed toward the stage under direction of Szayel. He was making them walk on the way they would on the runway. They had to show him their walks unlike Grimmjow since he had already done his fitting. Some of them hated the fact that Grimmjow doesn't have to do it, but that's because he doesn't miss a beat when it's time for fitting. Their school lets him leave for the fashion show because of the fact that it's one of the biggest events of their school. Szayel is also the class president, but he barely does meetings because of the fact that he already knows what they are about. They wanted people to pay for the entry to his fashion show, but he never wanted that. Ulquiorra wouldn't be able to pay for it. That's real reason for it or he would make some profit from it.

He looked at their walks then went to the back of the curtain on the stage. The models followed behind to get started with the fitting. Szayel put the clothes on them one by one seeing if they would fit. The outfits laid perfectly upon their bodies. His calculations were flawless with the outfits that he creates for certain ones of his models. He hates adjusting them especially when his models are late. He looked at his magnificent attires that were the matching of his vision when he imagined them. One of the perfect collections that he had created with his own hands. Nothing he had made though beats the Ulquiorra collection that he created for that one person that it is named after.

As the time was cutting close to the fashion show, Grimmjow started setting up the stage. Szayel didn't make a move to the seat that was going to be Ulquiorra's. It's the front seat that you can see the fashions perfectly. He knows that Ulquiorra doesn't have much to say about fashion since he never looked at a magazine. He's not much of a magazine reader. Szayel's attention was taken away from his thoughts when he saw that people were already coming into the auditorium to get the good seats. Szayel went to the back of the stage seeing that his models were just relaxing. Renji was messing with a lighter, but stopped when he saw Szayel and heard the audience.

Szayel messed with the microphone knowing that it's working. Grimmjow checked the sound for the music to be played for the models to walk to, with himself included. Szayel went up to the curtain that he and the models were hiding behind wanting to see the turn out. A little opening was made for him to look through with his eyes. It was the usual turn out for his fashion shows. The auditorium was being overwhelmed with many people with chairs of their own and the auditorium seats filled with people. He saw someone that he was hoping would show up. The pale Cifer was able to come to watch the show even though he has an early curfew. Ulquiorra had found the seat without anyone's help.

Szayel stepped from behind the curtain seeing that it was time for his fashion show. Grimmjow stood up with everyone else getting into their first outfit of the show. Szayel had the microphone in hand almost ready for his quick speech. Grimmjow was glaring behind the curtain knowing that no one was ready for the show. The other models put on their accessories knowing which ones goes to what outfit. They heard Szayel start to speak, and that's when they were all ready. Three of them were already done getting around for their walks which were Yoruichi, Rukia and Toshiro.

"Welcome to the show, ladies and gentlemen. You all know my name by now, but if you are new here, my name is Szayel Aporro Granz. This collection is made from the ideas I have gathered from pondering about the elegancy of feudal times. Enjoy, audience," Szayel introduced while never taking his eyes off of Ulquiorra or the audience.

Szayel's hands went to the back of him as headed toward the back of the stage. Grimmjow was leading off which doesn't normally surprise anyone. Grimmjow headed out strutting his stuff as he showed off the outfit he was wearing. Then the next which was Yoruichi who was strutting her stuff real well with certain people watching while looking at the designs of the dress. Renji came out after the Yoruichi Shihoin, he had his hair down as requested by Szayel. It fits the era in which Szayel put this collection around. Rangiku came out strutting her stuff after Renji Abarai. After Rangiku Matsumoto was Ichigo with sigh a coming out of his mouth before he did his walk. After Ichigo Kurosaki performed his walk and submitted the outfit to the ones watching, Rukia Kuchiki was next. Rukia was dolled out like the other girls in an elegant dress. When Rukia went back to the back of the stage set up, Toshiro Hitsugaya was next. Toshiro didn't want to do this, but now that he was he may as well deal with it since he has to keep an eye on Rangiku.

They were finally done after the final outfits were surrendered to the view of the audience. As the curtain closed on Szayel's performers, the audience stood giving the performers and the puppeteer an applause. Szayel came from behind the curtain and took the applause for another good show. His audience left with good of the show that he just entertained them with. Ulquiorra stayed upon his seat waiting for everyone else to leave. After the models had left Ulquiorra went up to Szayel. The Granz saw this and stepped up to Ulquiorra. He had to get off of the stage before he could walk up to Ulquiorra and look him in the eyes. Ulquiorra had stopped in front of the stage.

"Did you enjoy the show," Szayel questioned as he had got off the stage.

Ulquiorra nodded, "Yes, I did."

"My gift is behind the curtain. I had to hide it from my models, but Grimmjow knew about it," Szayel mentioned remembering it perfectly.

Ulquiorra nodded understanding that he trusted Grimmjow and the fact that he had to hide it from others. Szayel went behind the stage grabbing onto the object of his desire. He had grabbed it before the fitting and hid it where no one could get their hands upon it. Szayel dusted off the case in which held one of the gifts that he had made Ulquiorra. He had made plenty of things for Ulquiorra. Szayelaporro went back out to Ulquiorra who was waiting for him patiently. He stood in front of him with the gift, holding it out to him. Ulquiorra took it from Szayel without being rough with it or too excited. Ulquiorra opened the box seeing a beautiful dress that was the same color as his eyes and the trims being black. There was white to contrast to the darker colors.

Ulquiorra smiled, "Thank you."

Szayel nodded, "You're welcome."

Ulquiorra's smile stayed on his face while he put the gift down which reminded Szayel of the first time he gave a gift to him. Still so close to memory. Ulquiorra remembers that time very well because it was the first time he had ever gotten clothing. Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around the taller male's shoulders. Szayel leaned his head down to kiss Ulquiorra. The younger Granz sibling wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra's waist with a hand going to the back of his head. He wanted to feel Ulquiorra's hair inbetween his fingers. Ulquiorra messed with the bottom of Szayel's hair with his index and middle finger.

_Ulquiorra sat there with his food aside so when he got a visit from someone it wouldn't be in the way. Szayel came into the hospital room seeing Ulquiorra sitting up while looking at his hands. The television was on, but that didn't seem to interest the sickly boy. Szayel got onto the hospital bed knowing that it was alright because of last when he had done so. Szayel looked at the television and flipped the TV off with the remote._

_Ulquiorra looked at the bag that was over Szayel's shoulder. It contained a few things that Ulquiorra didn't get much of. Szayel took something out that particularly for the Cifer. Szayel held it out with a small tint of blush upon his face. Ulquiorra took the gift calmly watching it unfold revealing a jacket. A jacket that was the color of his eyes with some black within the color. Ulquiorra didn't know what to say, but his cheeks heated up some. A smile came onto his face which he didn't not force, but he tried to hold back._

_"Thank you. I never had one," Ulquiorra was grateful._

_Szayel nodded with happiness written on features, "I hurt myself once when I made it."_

_Ulquiorra looked at Szayel's amber eyes, "You made this?"_

_"Yes, with my own hands," Szayel answered with confidence._

_"Is your finger, okay," Ulquiorra asked looking at the band-aid that he noticed._

_Szayel nodded, "My finger is fine. It just matters that you appreciate it."_

_Ulquiorra's smile inflated, "I do appreciate it."_

_"Your features were my inspiration for the jacket," Szayel admitted with a blush reappearing on his cheeks._

_Ulquiorra's blush made a reoccurance. "..."_

_"I wanted to make them into a fashion only for you," Szayel confessed putting his hand on one of Ulquiorra's._

_Ulquiorra grabbed onto the hand that was above his, "Thank you, but you're being too kind."_

_Szayel held onto Ulquiorra's hand back, "I want to make you happy. I want you to be only mine. I'll be someone to make anything perfect for you."_

_Ulquiorra was shocked, but that stayed hidden in his features. He didn't know what to say to this straightforward boy. He was confident none the less. The boy even wanted to be with him even though he's always in a hospital bed. He didn't want to insult him, but he wouldn't. He wouldn't be able to because he knows that this boy is being truthful. He isn't afraid of this boy and he didn't mind if he sat on his bed. He normally hated when people sat on his bed without it being his mother or father. This was the only other person that knows that he even exsist. No body else is willing to be next to a boy that's always in the hospital. His blush stayed on his cheeks throughout the whole thought._

_Szayel looked at Ulquiorra in the eyes, "I'm sorry, if I'm thinking too far."_

_Ulquiorra shook his head. "No one is willing to see me. You're the only one besides my parents that would come and see me."_

_"I promised you the last time I was here," Szayel remembered._

_"I remember," Ulquiorra said._

_"I promised you a lot when I was here just yesterday," Szayel confessed with confidence._

_"You did. Even though you didn't say 'promise'," Ulquiorra said with his eyes on the glasss of water._

_"That's because I knew that you were going to know that those were promises," Szayel implied analyzing the hospital gown that made him look dreadful in his eyes._

_"Interesting..." Ulquiorra said quietly pondering about it._

_Szayel had a small smile upon his face, "I really like you."_

_"That's nice," Ulquiorra replied with another blush upon his cheeks._

_Szayel scooted a little closer to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra watched as he got a bit closer to his body. Szayel held onto Ulquiorra's hand still not wanting to let go of the frail boy. Szayel kissed Ulquiorra's cheek with Ulquiorra kissing Szayel's own cheek at the same time. They both felt heat creep up on their cheeks once again. They were stuck like that for a minute, but they pulled away from each other. Szayel went into his bag and brought out a book that he had already finished reading._

_"Here's a book to read," Szayel said with the blush still on his cheeks._

_Ulquiorra took the book calmly, "I do like to read. I needed a new book to read."_

_"It's Edgar Allen Poe's collections of stories and poems," Szayel explained because there wasn't a summary._

_Ulquiorra looked at Szayel understanding, "Okay."_

_"You can have it if you want. I have other books," Szayel mentioned knowing the fact that he probably would need plenty of books to engross in._

_"When you're done reading some of your books will give them to me to read then," Ulquiorra asked._

_Szayel nodded then kissed Ulquiorra's hand, "I'll give you them trust me. You'll need them more than I ever will."_

_Ulquiorra had his normal small smile upon his lips which made Szayel Aporro pleased. Ulquiorra kissed Szayel on the cheek then started to lay down on the bed while Szayel got off the bed. Szayel gave Ulquiorra a kiss on the forehead before walking to the door leaving him so that he could rest. Ulquiorra was on his side that wasn't facing the door falling into a slumber._

Szayel broke away from Ulquiorra watching as Ulquiorra's arms stayed in place. Szayel embraced him in his arms that were already holding him. Ulquiorra felt the Granz's arms tighten slightly around him. Szayel knew that Ulquiorra doesn't cry that often, but that didn't matter. He didn't want to see his Ulquiorra Cifer cry too much like others would probably want him to. Szayel and Ulquiorra already know how much Ulquiorra goes through in the hospital. People dying around him. Surgery for something that need or want. People going home. Ulquiorra is around pain all the time and he also suffers. No one would understand that.

Szayel put his hand on Ulquiorra's cheek while pulling away from the embracing. Ulquiorra continued looking at Szayel's amber eyes. One of Ulquiorra's hands went to the hand that was on his cheek. His hand was still warm to Szayel, warmer than it normally is. Szayel has always been warmer than Ulquiorra. To have their body heat shared is one of magic. Their meeting was of chance. If Szayel never met Ulquiorra, he would still be just doing experiments to enhance perfection. For Ulquiorra he would've never made a friend and lover that would take him as is. That's a few reasons why they care deeply for one another.

"I'll take you out on a date for the rest of month for you to see things that you've never had a chance to see," Szayel promised.

Ulquiorra stood there looking into Szayel's eyes, "I know you will."

Cifer grabbed his gift from that he had put down so that he could head out. Szayel went to the back to grab his outfits that Grimmjow was supposed to take. He went back over to Ulquiorra so they could leave together. They weren't holding hands with each other because they rather not show weakness in front of people. They just stayed quiet during their walk to the outside. They didn't need to talk all the time. They had done enough of that during the hospital period, but they also want to have a good conversation during their many dates ahead.

When they were outside a car was awaiting Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra went over to the car with indifference written on his face. Szayel watched as his lover had left his side to go home. He stood there and watched as the car started to drive off. Szayel stood there as if something suddenly took him by surprise. Yet, nothing had taken him by surprise it was just that he saw a butterfly flutter then fall onto the ground dying. Szayel began walking home with his outfits that were in the fashion show that day. Tomorrow would be their first official date that they ever had. As he walked home he looked up at the sky seeing that the clouds were drifting. He then continued on his walk home thinking about where he should take Ulquiorra first.

As he walked into the house he saw Yylfordt sitting at the table doing some homework. The Granz went to the stairs to head to his room that he's waiting to see. When he went up to the room he noticed his door was open. He analyzed the door while continuing on his way there. His anger fueling with each step he takes toward the room. He was finally at his room as if time had slowed for that moment where something will be revealed to him. Szayel had walked in to view his own mother's form with his laundry while looking through some pictures. His mother looked up at him seeing that her little boy had grown so much since he was a baby. The mother decided that she had better leave before her son throws a tantrum in his own way.

Szayel watched as his mother left the room to leave him to his own peace. The scholar sat down on his bed getting everything back in its place. He then looked at the picture of him and Ulquiorra when they were eight. He placed his right hand on the picture noticing that Ulquiorra didn't smile within the picture. Szayel took the picture into his hand to look at it thoroughly. The hospital being the background of the picture, also the background of each one he took. He had to document Ulquiorra for reference and for his own heart's peace.

Szayelaporro had took off his glasses while his eyes were still on the picture in front of him in his hand. He looked at a picture of Grimmjow with a sudden urge to call him up. Grimmjow wasn't smiling within his picture also. He hated getting his pictures taken that much when he's in school. Grimmjow's father was quite a strict man, always wanting his son to look his best and never less. Szayel looked at his camera then at Grimmjow's picture and the picture of Ulquiorra. He had came up with an idea that dealt with Grimmjow. He smirked to himself knowing exactly what he wanted with Grimmjow.

Szayel looked at his phone that was sitting on the floor with a mat beneath. He reached for the phone dialing Grimmjow's number knowing that he would answer most likely. Szayel heard ringing on the other side, but sat there waiting as patiently as he can. In that moment, a voice broke the ringing on the other side of the line. Grimmjow sounded tired and irrittated with something. Szayel sighed knowing that it dealt with his father again.

"What's wrong, Grimmjow," Szayel questioned though already knowing the answer.

"You know damn well for what the hell it is," Grimmjow irritably retorted.

"I know I do, but what was it about this time," Szayel replied.

"Nothing that damn special. It's the same damn shit that it's always been. Now, why the sudden call, Granz," Grimmjow questioned after his little complaint.

Szayel smirked, "I have a request for you."

"You always seem to have a damn request for something," Grimmjow remembered all of the other times while responding.

"I need to have your video camera," Szayel demanded while trying to make it sound as request.

Grimmjow was confused, "Why would you want that?"

"I'm going to be recording something," Szayel answered.

Grimmjow groaned, "Doesn't your damn camera have a video recorder?"

"No, and you know that," Szayel answered once again.

Grimmjow sighed with some irritation, "Fine. I knew you called for something."

"Oh, yes, Grimmjow, I have another favor to ask of you."

"Damn, what the fuck is it?"

"If you could loan your car to me."

"Hell no!"

Szayel moved the phone away from his ear, "Would you rather be the chauffeur then?"

"Fine, but for how long?"

"The rest of the month."

"You're lucky I never want to be home."

"I know."

"You knew I was going to say no."

"I did. Thank you, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

"You're so lucky."

They both then hung up the phone knowing that it was time to let each other go. Szayel looked at his clock noticing that it had past a few minutes. He sighed knowing the Jaegerjaques will be awaiting within the car tomorrow. He knew what he wanted to do for Ulquiorra after school. His own documentary on Ulquiorra's life that is the worst that anyone would want for their child. Szayel saw the small smile that Ulquiorra plasters when he's happy around him within his mind.

The image was dissolving as he was getting ready for bed. He looked at the clock with it peering back at him with its ticking noise being unheard. Szayel started to get ready for sleep while having a smooth song play quietly. While taking off his glasses he thought about a ball with a lingering figure strolling in alone. Grimmjow beside himself wearing a Victorian type tuxedo. Szayel had a slight smile upon his lips knowing that he was imagining his fashions being worn at that type of dance with all people from all around wearing them. He always seems to have these type of daydreams when he's about to go to bed and on days when he had his fashion show.

The next day when school was going to start Szayel saw Ulquiorra. He was standing there reading another book that was at the hospital. Szayel gave Ulquiorra a slight smile after walking up to him. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and went into the school without Szayel Aporro this time. Grimmjow has never seen his friend act like this which makes it difficult to watch. Szayel watched as light blue haired male left for the inside of the school. His eyes then landed back onto Ulquiorra's startling green.

"Is it alright if you're out for a while longer for the rest of the month," Szayel asked his lover.

Ulquiorra nodded, "Yes, but I have to be home before nine."

"That seems reasonable enough," Szayel replied honorably.

"Of course, it is. Where are we going," Ulquiorra questioned.

Szayel put his index fingers up to his lips, "You'll find out after school."

Ulquiorra nodded, "I'll patiently wait until then."

Szayel kissed Ulquiorra quickly onto the forehead then went into the building. Ulquiorra followed behind after sticking the book into his bag. Szayel looked at the clock that ticked as he walked by it. He glared at it with the clock already starting to annoy him. Reminding him that Ulquiorra has moments that will always be precious to him. Even the smallest moment will be overviewed in his mind's memory box. Szayel wanted school day to end fast which he knows that it will barely move fast, but fast enough.

As the day trailed on the ticking of the clock seemed louder than ever. Szayel didn't know if the sound was clock or the heart in his chest. He doubted that it was the clock, but that would only mean that it was his beating heart. Szayel put his hand over his heart for a slight moment wanting it to calm down. He was excited to see the Cifer actually out and he gets to finally take him places where he likes to go. Szayel looked at the clock as the last tick was going to erupt all the classes tranquility for the last hour. The time has come at for Szayel and he was proud that it was.

The bell had rung with every student taking their stuff while walking out of the classrooms. Szayel walked toward Grimmjow's locker to see what he was up to. He saw Grimmjow gathering his belongings to leave the school with Szayel. Grimmjow started walking with Szayel toward the parking lot to wait for Ulquiorra at his car. Grimmjow and Szayel leaned against the car patiently waiting. Waiting something Grimmjow's not good at because he doesn't have the patience. Szayel had the patience that it requires since he needs to be with everything that he does.

"He's going to get out here or what," Grimmjow asked impatiently.

Szayel sighed, "Don't be so impatient."

"Why did you want the video camera," Grimmjow questioned his friend.

Szayel looked toward the door seeing a silhouette, "I want to record each date."

"Don't tell me I have to record." Grimmjow retorted.

Szayel's eyes watched the silhouette go through the door, "No, not all the time. You'll just have to wait patiently in the car most of the time."

Grimmjow was going to reply, but realized that he wouldn't get through to him. His eyes watched as Szayel took Ulquiorra's hand into his own. Grimmjow rolled his eyes knowing that this was going to be quite unlike Szayel Aporro Granz he knows. Never had an interest in taking someone on a date or anything of that kind. Grimmjow watched as Szayel kissed Ulquiorra's forehead while Ulquiorra's stunning eyes closed. Grimmjow put his hand through his hair knowing that he was going to stuck doing things for those to for awhile. He watched as Szayel walked Ulquiorra to the car with his hand enlacing with Ulquiorra's own hand. Grimmjow does think that it will be interesting to see Szayel being different from what anyone ever see him as.

Szayel looked at Grimmjow with his eyes saying something to him. Grimmjow went into the back grabbing the camera from the backseat of the car. He turned it on and started recording while Szayel put his lover within the car. Szayel went into the back taking the camera with him as well as his own photo camera. Szayel slid in next to Ulquiorra who was looking around the car. Szayel recorded it with a smile upon his own face. Grimmjow climbed into the front of the car getting ready to drive off. He started driving away with the two in the back holding hands. Ulquiorra hand his other hand on his lap. Grimmjow knew that this was going to be difficult since Ulquiorra doesn't know him in any shape or form.

"Don't worry about Grimmjow. He's a friend of mine. He'd just be driving us around and also record at times," Szayel explained as the video camera kept recording each move Ulquiorra made.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, "Very well."

Szayel Aporro kissed Ulquiorra's knuckles, "Don't worry the dates will only be about you and myself still."

Ulquiorra blushed as Szayel kissed his knuckles again, "That's good to know."

"I know, but don't be frightened to be yourself through the course of being around Grimmjow on the dates," Szayel pointed out.

"I won't be as long as you say so," Ulquiorra admitted looking at Szayel's amber eyes.

In that moment, a kiss was shared by the two sitting in the back. The camera still being held by the pink haired male capturing the moment being shared. Ulquiorra was Szayel Aporro Granz's muse and addiction. Ulquiorra's addiction was the male that was kissing him with his whole heart into it. Ulquiorra never would've thought that he would find someone or the person would find him. There's a magnet that was pulling those two together which Grimmjow could see almost perfectly in the rearview mirror. Szayel broke away from Ulquiorra who had a tint of blush still plastered on his face. Szayel smiled seeing that Ulquiorra was already getting comfortable with the camera.

Grimmjow headed toward the specified spot of where Szayel wanted to take Ulquiorra. Grimmjow looked in the rearview seeing that Szayel was whispering in Ulquiorra's ear. He's hoping it wasn't about him Tousen. He hoped it wasn't. Though, Ulquiorra seemed as though he was blushing as Grimmjow could see. He was trying to hide behind his scarf. Grimmjow wasn't annoyed as much as he thought he would be during the date. He noticed that Ulquiorra was either looking outside or smiling toward Szayel for this experience. He noticed how happy and grateful Szayel was in his own strange ways of showing it. Being around these two make you want to be romantic, but that's way too much for Grimmjow.

When they were at the destination, Ulquiorra looked at the place with awe stricken upon him. Szayel got out of the car before Ulquiorra could comprehend that his lover wasn't there. Szayel smiled as he filmed the pale male that was getting out of the car with such shock written on his face. Szayel held out his hand for Ulquiorra to take so they could stroll into the building. Grimmjow noticed that it was one of those things that he wouldn't want to intrude upon and he stayed in the car for those two to be alone.

They went inside the building making Ulquiorra view a restaurant. Ulquiorra looked at the many people that were sitting down having dinner with loved ones. A waiter was at a table pouring some wine for a couple. They waited for a waiter to come up to them with menus. The waiter noticed that Szayel had a reservation which made it easier since Szayel went there with his family at times for dinner. The waiter walked them over to the table that had reserved for Szayel after he had called.

The music that was playing as Szayel and Ulquiorra took their seats at the table was quite soothing. Szayel pulled out Ulquiorra's chair and pushed him in when he sat. Ulquiorra had a blush on his cheeks. Szayel seemed to have forgotten that the camera was catching everything that he was doing since he sat it down on the table. Szayel had taken his seat across from his long time love. The two of them were looking at the menus quietly even though Szayel already knew what he wanted since he's been there. Ulquiorra looked at Szayel unsure of what he wanted since it all sounded so good to him. All he's ever ate was hospital food and his mother's cooking which wasn't that great. It tasted like hospital food, but his mother didn't cook much as his father has told him.

"Ulquiorra, choose something that sounds the best to you," Szayel said breaking the silence.

Ulquiorra looked down at the menu once more knowing what he wanted. Szayel snapped his fingers with the waiter that was serving them that evening coming at the call. Cifer watched as the waiter was taking Szayel's order as well as his own. Szayel watched as Ulquiorra seemed to be watching him with analytical eyes. Granz smiled toward his ill-fated lover. Szayel reached across the table to touch Ulquiorra's cheeks with that one hand. Ulquiorra's eyes closed to the contact taking in the warmth of the one hand. Ulquiorra's hand reached up to touch it as soon as his eyes had closed. Szayel smiled as he stroked the cheek with his index finger.

They sat there like that until their meal came to them. They began eating with their eyes not looking at the food. Szayel cut a piece of his halibet to let Ulquiorra taste it. Szayel put the fork up to Ulquiorra's mouth with Ulquiorra opening his mouth to recieve the halibet. Ulquiorra took the bite of the halibet tasting some kind of fruit. Szayel admiringly watched as the frail male was eating his own plate of food. The two of them were done with their food and awaited for the waiter to come pick up the plates. Szayel and Ulquiorra didn't bother ordering anything to drink knowing that it ruins the taste of the food.

"Ulquiorra, how did you enjoy the food," Szayel questioned gripping onto Ulquiorra's hand that was lying on the table.

Ulquiorra looked at Szayel in the eyes, "It's better than hospital food."

Szayel smiled, "At least you enjoyed it."

"It was...different than what I'm used to," Ulquiorra replied holding onto Szayel's hand.

"That's reasonable. We're just getting started with the dates that are up ahead, koibito," Szayel replied.

"Koibito..." Ulquiorra muttered to himself.

"Yes, Ulquiorra," Szayel looked into those green eyes.

"Why did you just call me sweetheart," Ulquiorra asked a little embarassed by being called sweetheart.

"Because you are my lover, but I understand if you don't want me calling you koibito," Szayel answered while pushing his glasses up.

Ulquiorra looked at the wall, "Thank you."

Szayel nodded, "We should leave soon."

"Why is that," Ulquiorra questioned looking back at Szayel Aporro.

Szayel looked slightly at the clock that was hanging on the wall, "You have to go home pretty soon. Since this restaurant is quite busy in itself, we'd be better to leave which didn't help matters to make the time go by slower than it normally does here."

"I see," Ulquiorra looked at Szayel's critical eyes.

Szayel saw the waiter, "Don't worry we have all month. Tomorrow, I'll have a gift for you."

The waiter went next to the table with the bill and picked up the plates. Szayel took out his wallet that had a current picture of Ulquiorra in front of the rest of his other pictures. He looked at how much the bill was which was right with his calculations. He took out the right sum of how much the bill costs. Ulquiorra's mind was still on the fact that he was called sweetheart. He remembered when Szayel called him that when they were eight, but never would've thought he would use it. He watched as Szayel put the bill on the table with the tip. Ulquiorra stood up when he saw Szayel stand to his feet. Ulquiorra walked out with his hand enlaced with Szayel's own hand.

Ulquiorra and Szayel headed out to the car with the camera in Szayel's hand recording Ulquiorra. Grimmjow looked their direction since he heard footsteps. He started the car before the two of them got themselves within the car. Szayel watched as Ulquiorra got in before him then he sat next to him. Szayelaporro felt Ulquiorra's head fall onto his shoulder. He looked next to him seeing that the Cifer was falling straight to sleep. He kissed his forehead then turned off the camera after capturing it on film. He wrapped an arm around Ulquiorra wanting to make him feel secure as they figuring out where to drop him off.

Grimmjow drove to the hospital to get his address. Grimmjow looked back at the two seeing that Szayel was still holding onto him for dear life. Grimmjow drove up to the hospital and got out to get directions. Szayel held onto the Cifer securely not wanting to let him go. Szayel saw Grimmjow walk out knowing the directions to Ulquiorra's place now. He got into his car then looked at Szayel seeing that his head was resting on Ulquiorra's. Grimmjow sighed then started leaving the hospital's parking lot to head to the Cifer's home.

The Jaegerjaques looked out his window seeing a house to the right that had the house number he was looking for. He turned into the house's driveway noticing that there were two cars. Grimmjow looked back at the two love birds that were in the back of his car. He was going to wake up Ulquiorra, but he saw that Szayel was already on it. Ulquiorra easily awoke from his slumber and was gathering his bag from school. Szayel pulled Ulquiorra into a kiss before Ulquiorra left the car. Ulquiorra broke away from Szayel Aporro Granz and opened the door to the car to head inside.

Grimmjow started driving off as soon as Ulquiorra walked into the house. Szayel stayed in the back where the scent of Ulquiorra was. Grimmjow looked at Szayel through the mirror seeing him become indifferent once more. The experience of seeing Szayel act differently was unexpected, but it seemed to have amused Grimmjow somewhat. Szayel looked at Grimmjow with his only moving toward the driver's seat. Grimmjow chuckled while driving to their street.

"What is so humorous to you," Szayel questioned his only friend.

Grimmjow stared into the rearview mirror, "I never thought there was a romantic side to you, Szayel."

"Now you know," Szayel replied looking at Grimmjow still.

Grimmjow continued driving, but eyes glancing back to the rearview mirror, "What's the story with you two?"

"That will get answered in a later stage," Szayel answered with his hands on his lap.

Grimmjow smirked, "I can't wait to see what you have planned for tomorrow."

_Time is going by faster..._  Szayel thought as he stared to the road in front of him and Grimmjow, but really having his eyes on the digital clock.

Grimmjow looked at the road.  _He's been looking at the clock for the longest time._

Grimmjow didn't understand that much about the two lovers. Szayel understood more when it came to Kaname Tousen and Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. He knew more than Grimmjow about his relationship with the lawyer, but also teacher. Grimmjow felt out of place when he doesn't know anything about Szayel's relationship because he's been hiding it for a long period. He finally showed Grimmjow two days ago and this is what happens to him after he finds out. At least he has something to tease Szayel Aporro about now.


	4. Chapter 4

Szayel knew that Grimmjow would understand soon enough of why he's like this. Besides the fact that he truly loves Ulquiorra more than anything, but that Grimmjow will understand whenever he loses his dedication to his fashion. If that ever happened, Szayel wouldn't know what to do. At least he has experimentation to go back to, but he still does that. The direction of where they live wasn't that far off now. Grimmjow knew when he saw his own house near the middle of the street. Grimmjow drove passed his house to head further in to get to the Granz residence.

The Granz residence was on the left side of the road where he saw Yylfordt Granz. Grimmjow didn't look forward in seeing him since they were ex-boyfriends from middle school. Szayel glared a tad as he saw Yylfordt walk up to the car to see if his younger brother was in there. Grimmjow put the window down glaring at Yylfordt to get him away from his car. Szayel got out of the car with him shutting the door behind himself. Jaegerjaques got out of the car to stay the night there not willing to take the drive to his house or the drive to Kaname's. Ylfordt followed the two in not saying a word knowing how his brother gets from him saying something out of turn or even getting near Grimmjow.

Grimmjow walked into the house after Szayel had already walked in. The Granz siblings' parents were in the livingroom drinking some tea with each other. Grimmjow looked at them with his eyes narrowing in disgust. Szayel looked at Grimmjow with his eyes with indifference written upon his face. He knew that Grimmjow was still upset over his mother leaving him with his father. Szayel would trade him his family if he could because they ruin everything that he works for when it comes to experimentation. He would love to just rip their heads off, but he doesn't want to go to prison. Szayel took Grimmjow upstairs to his room so that they could rest for the night.

Szayel unlocked his room while picking up his laundry that was outside his room door. As soon as Grimmjow was in the room Szayel shut the door and locked it. The Jaegerjaques looked at the nightstand that had a picture of Ulquiorra upon it. Szayel put the picture in his drawer in his nightstand then locked that as well. Grimmjow swears that his friend locks everything because of his family. Szayel looked at the male within the room giving him a list of rules to follow accordingly.

Szayel's room rules

1\. Don't touch unfinished work.

2\. Don't touch the clock.

3\. Don't touch the nightstand.

4\. Don't even look at the experiments.

5\. Look perfect at all times.

6\. Don't make a mess.

7\. Don't bring anyone else in without my permission.

8\. Never try to unlock anything.

9\. Don't let family into room.

10\. Don't wake me.

11\. Don't touch the experiments.

Grimmjow read through the rules thinking that it was ridiculous as he kept reading. He was surprised that it didn't say anything about rape, alcohol or drugs, but Szayel would deal with those right away. Szayel looked at Grimmjow as if he knew what he was thinking. He knew that Grimmjow wasn't going to do anything to turn his room into disarray. The Jaegerjaques knew that it was more of a safety precaution since he's always doing experimentations illegally and he's hiding a relationship from his family.

Szayel took off his glasses knowing that it was time to rest. Grimmjow looked at Szayel surprised to see him without the glasses. He never saw him without the glasses before. Szayel looked at Grimmjow at the corner of his eyes then went to his personal bathroom to change. Grimmjow leaned against the wall still shocked for what he saw earlier and now. He's been different all day since he had a date and he seen him without his glasses which is very odd.

"Grimmjow, I hope you know that we're having a test tomorrow," Szayel mentioned starting to sit upon his bed.

Grimmjow growled while putting a hand through his hair, "Damn it. I'll have to race through that damn teacher's test once again."

Szayel Aporro Granz retorted calmly, "Your fault that you don't study. Yet, you seem to not study and pass anyhow."

Grimmjow chuckled, "All I do is write some damn bullshit too."

"I know, I've graded your papers in elementary and middle school," Szayel replied now lying down.

Grimmjow relaxed on the floor with the covers and pillow that Szayel acquired from the closet within his room. Grimmjow got comfortable while Szayel Aporro turned out the light with just a snap of his fingers. Grimmjow laid on his back easily drifting to sleep while Szayel just laid there upon his bed under the covers. Szayel sat up reaching under the bed seeing a rectangular gift wrapped box. Szayel opened the box seeing an unfinished scarf hidden within it. Szayel took out knitting needles starting to finish the project.

When Grimmjow awoke he saw his friend still asleep upon his bed with the finished scarf in hand. The pink haired scientist opened his eyes to view Grimmjow's form sitting up staring at him. Szayel ran his hand through his hair while unsheathing his body from the covers that were burying him. The Jaegerjaques looked at his cell phone hearing it vibrate against the floor. Szayelaporro looked at the phone as it continue against his wooden floor. Grimmjow grabbed the phone seeing that it was his father calling for him. Grimmjow looked away with his face going into a scowl, while just letting his phone ring.

They started to get around for school which Grimmjow had to wear a copy of one of the fashions from an older collection. A collection that had more of street clothes than anything else. The two of them were ready to head to the school to begin and end the day on a high or low note. Before Szayel left his room he wrapped the gift in the box that it was hidden within. He looked at the clock before leaving the room. He shut off the lights then left to Grimmjow's car.

As the day began it ended as Szayel watched the tick hit at the same pace throughout all of the classes. Grimmjow stood outside waiting for Szayel and Ulquiorra to come meet him at the car. The classes weren't as slow as normal that day either as Szayel, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow trotted to their classes which Szayel always took time into consideration.

Grimmjow didn't understand the connection between Szayelaporro and Ulquiorra that well since Szayelaporro never clues him on the details. He knew that Szayel and Ulquiorra were two completely people which was obvious enough. Szayelaporro was mad while Ulquiorra was calm and something else Grimmjow doesn't notice. He never questions the details until it gets to that time when Szayel will mention them. Grimmjow's starting to partly understands why Szayel watches the clocks like a hawk and listens to them repeatedly.

The two of them came out of the building at seperate times. Szayel coming out first knowing that Grimmjow was getting impatient and he knew that Grimmjow didn't like thinking for too long. That's how Szayel saw it. Grimmjow wouldn't like that comment if he ever spoke it to him. Ulquiorra still didn't know Grimmjow all that well since he had just been introduced to him. He didn't know how impatient Grimmjow was.

Ulquiorra walked over to Szayel being directed into the back of the car once more. The camera was rolling catching every bit of Ulquiorra's being onto film. The Cifer sat there looking at the camera a little at the corner of his eyes feeling a little uneasy from it. He wasn't showing how he felt about it, but Szayel could see it through his eyes and the movement of his hand that was now on Szayel's own. Granz and Cifer the couple that no one will know about except for Grimmjow. Szayel could live with that fact because coming out as a couple so soon will be too much for his Cifer to handle. Ulquiorra wasn't ready for the world to know about his relationship with the fashion designer slash scientist. Szayel understood that with much consideration for Ulquiorra Cifer.

The Cifer felt his hand get squeezed a little by Szayel. Ulquiorra had small smile trace his lips as Szayel started to trace his cheek with his hand that was holding the pale hand. Szayel looked at the Cifer's hand that suddenly went up to his hand grasped it in a loose hold. Grimmjow started leaving the parking lot in fast movement with the engine roaring. They were heading out for their next date while Szayel gave the gift to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra took out the gift from the box that was wrapped in a signature ribbon on that Szayel Aporro only uses for him.

"It is supposed to be cold tonight. I don't need you to get sick," Szayel mentioned while taking the scarf and started wrapping it around Ulquiorra's neck.

Ulquorra's eyes wided a little with some shock, "Thank you for worrying."

"I have to. I don't need you missing school do I," Szayel said with a smile.

Ulquiorra looked out the window, "No, I suppose not..."

Ulquiorra knew that Szayel was scared for his health. Ulquiorra kissed Szayel's cheek then continued looking out the window. The Cifer saw the Granz looking into the camera then looked at the outside that was glistening with street lights. In the lights, he saw the faces of the nurses and doctors that went into his room in the hospital. In that moment, Szayel noticed how beautiful his eyes were glistening from the street lights and how wonderful the boy is. Granz noticed that the lights practically hypnotized Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow watched from the rearview at times seeing them sit there barely saying a word. Grimmjow being the chauffuer knew where they were going this day. He pulled into the parking lot to a dance club. Ulquiorra observed the building with some flashing lights that was going with the pulsating music from within. Szayel got out of the car before Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. While Grimmjow got out the camera was in front of Grimmjow in Szayel's hand. Grimmjow scowled a little then went toward the door with the camera in hand.

Grimmjow viewed through the lense of the two opposites. He noticed that Szayel held out his hand toward Ulquiorra, with him agreeing to take the hand without a second thought. They walked toward Grimmjow hand in hand with the Jaegerjaques moving backwards while still capturing the moment. They walked into the club with Grimmjow, but still hand in hand. The couple went to the dance floor with Grimmjow following behind. The night was still young, but the songs that were now being played were slow mellow songs for lovers.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes as he continued watching the two with the camera to one of his eyes. Szayel's hand on Ulquiorra's waist and holding onto his hand. Ulquiorra holding onto Szayel's hand and with his other hand on Szayel's shoulder. The two were dancing with the rythme of two bodies with such admiration. Szayel's hands never moving from their place upon Ulquiorra's body. Ulquiorra kept looking at his feet at times while they were dancing, but it wasn't that much glancing.

"Keep your eyes up here," Szayel adviced while looking at Ulquiorra's glancing eyes.

Ulquiorra looked at Szayel's eyes, "It's strange dancing like this in front of people."

Szayel's face stayed indifferent, "Don't worry, Ulquiorra. You enjoy dancing like this more than the new way of dancing, correct?"

Ulquiorra nodded, "Yes, I do."

"I love you," Szayel whispered into his dance partner's ear.

Ulquiorra flushed, "And I do you."

Szayel smiled while he continued on dancing with his other half. Ulquiorra felt as if he was gliding across the floor with a professional. Szayel had to be perfect at everything which he knew for the longest time now. The two continued dancing while never noticing that Grimmjow was still recording every bit of the night. They were being watched by local clubbers that go at least twice or more a week.

_Szayel came into the hospital room of Ulquiorra's with a gift. Ulquiorra looked at the box with his eyes trailing onto Szayel's face. This was their fourth year being together. Though, Szayel came in wearing a tuxedo loking as if he just came from a wedding. Ulquiorra's eyes blinked a little confused with the outfit that the Granz was wearing. Szayel stood at the side of Ulquiorra's bed that he never leaves._

_Szayelaporro Granz put the box in front of the pale wonder. Ulquiorra looked at the box then opened it viewing a gorgeous dress that had its own label sewn onto the inside of the dress. The label being well written in a fancy, UCEmerald. Ulquiorra blushed seeing that the begining of the label was his initials. Szayel smiled being pleased by the label's impact on the Cifer._

_Szayel held out a hand towards Ulquiorra knowing that he'll grant it. Ulquiorra had the blush still planted upon his cheeks without trying to release it. He grabbed onto his visitor's hand holding it not so tightly. Ulquiorra looked at the other male's eyes with his lips going into a small smile. Ulquiorra noticed that Szayel pulling him out of the bed._

_As Ulquiorra was slipping out of the covers Szayel held out his other arm. Ulquiorra was pulled out of the covers and collapsed over the pink haired male. They didn't fall over when Ulquiorra looked at his lover. The boy was taller than him, but such a perfectionist. Ulquiorra noticed that he was out of his bed for the first time._

_Szayel looked at the boy then had a smile come to his lips. Szayel Aporro put his hand on the Cifer's waist while his face became a deeper red. Szayel's cheeks bacame a tint of light pink. He was nervous because he never touched the sickly boy like this. He actually wasn't as confident as he normally holds himself._

_"Please, don't be afraid," Ulquiorra mumbled to where Szayel could hear._

_Szayelaporro's eyes widened a tad, "I'm not that afraid."_

_"Yes, you are since you never get this way too much anymore," Ulquiorra answered gathering his words carefully._

_Szayel's eyes went back to their calm state, "Okay, I won't be."_

_Ulquiorra rubbed his cheek to Szayel's for a few seconds. "I don't want you to be afraid to hold me like this."_

_"I understand. Have you ever danced before," Szayel questioned while Ulquiorra pulled away._

_Ulquiorra shook his head a tad, "No, I never have, but shouldn't that be obvious now a days to you?"_

_Szayel smiled while he started to speak, "Yes, but I love hearing you say the things that you haven't done."_

_"You're very strange, Szayel," Ulquiorra commented._

_Szayelaporro got in ready position, "Then I'll teach you right now, the basic steps of a waltz, then we'll go onto other dances as soon as you catch onto the steps of each dance."_

_"That won't be hard," Ulquiorra voiced._

_Szayel's smile stayed upon his lips, "It's not hard if you catch on quickly like yourself."_

_In that moment, Ulquiorra plastered a small smile upon his face. Szayel looked a little astonished by the sudden show of emotion, which made him blush a tad bit in reaction. Szayel spun Ulquiorra clockwise with his hand above the Cifer with the said person's hand still in his grasp. Ulquiorra was little stunned by the sudden spin and when it finally stopped he was relieved._

_As the Cifer thought that the Granz was finished shocking him, he made another. The Granz dipped him down to the ground with his hand on the Cifer's middle back with his one arm. Ulquiorra was stunned once more by the sudden occurance. Szayel Aporro blush disappeared by this time because he was intrigued by Ulquiorra's own reactions. The Cifer watched as Szayel pulled him back up with ease with his one arm wrapped around his waist. Szayel looked at the pale male in his arm that was now back to his normal state._

_Ulquiorra looked at the pink haired male with a slight blush upon his cheeks. Szayel looked at the time then looked back at his muse with a slight smile upon his lips. Szayel gave a quick kiss to the sickly boy in front of him. Szayel then broke the grasp upon the other backing away towards the door. Ulquiorra watched him leave with his hands at his sides. Szayel walked away with his hands going into his pockets while he left._

Ulquiorra remembers that perfectly since he felt his hand hold onto his lovers with a grasp of hope. Szayel Aporro Granz dipped him then brought him back up with an applause in the background. Szayel spun Ulquiorra away from him then brought him back to him into a grasp that felt very secure. The Cifer gasped as Szayel Aporro put them in a kiss that Ulquiorra wasn't easily slipping into. Though, as soon as he felt his eyelids start to shut to be engulfed by the kiss he had finally fell into the passionate kiss.

The crowd was in an uproar of praise for the two lovers that were still in that embrace. Grimmjow took his eyes away from the camcorder wanting to make sure this wasn't really happening in front of this many people. Grimmjow was uncertain if his eyes were just tricking him at the moment when he's viewing the two like that without the lense of the video camera. He can still barely believe that the self proclaimed scientist and fashion designer. Grimmjow knew that he wasn't going to get over this fact even when the days of dates progressed through.

Ulquiorra looked toward the camera seeing Grimmjow standing there with a scowl somewhat. Szayel made Ulquiorra look back at him noticing that the man behind the camera. Ulquiorra looked at Szayel with a little shock written on his face. His lover looked at him with such desire to just look at him even though it's forbidden to even stare at him through Ulquiorra's own eyes. Szayelaporro Granz is healthy and Ulquiorra Cifer is not. Ulquiorra looked at him seeing the ember eyes glisten with some kind of interest. A blush formed upon Ulquiorra's pale cheeks which caught the interest of the Granz.

As they went over to a booth that was open so that they could eat Grimmjow followed their lead. They sat down for a little break with Grimmjow sitting beside Szayel Aporro. Ulquiorra felt Szayel's hand roam onto his own. Some of the clubbers were starting to dance once more when the music became upbeat with techno, rock, pop, rap, and all sorts of mixes. Szayel looked at the dancers that were on the floor and put his free hand onto his forehead. Ulquiorra saw this at the corner of his eyes and put his other hand that was free on the hand that was to Szayel's head.

Szayel saw his hand being removed from the spot that he had it summoned to be upon. Szayel looked in Ulquiorra's emerald eyes that had him mesmerised since the day they had met. Cifer's eyes had a glimmer of happiness within them whether the dancing was provactive or not. The Cifer was just happy to be with Szayel at the moment whether or not he voiced it. Granz smiled wanting to hold Ulquiorra close to him, but he then looked at the clock that was almost mocking their time limit.

"Ulquiorra, what do you think about going to see a movie after this," Szayel questioned.

Ulquiorra looked at Szayel with a stoic expression, "We can do that tomorrow."

Szayel's smile stayed, "Of course."

"Szayel Aporro Granz, why must we stay here," Ulquiorra asked with his other hand releasing Szayel's own.

Szayel's eyes looked toward Grimmjow, "If you don't want to be here anymore. Then lets go for a walk."

Ulquiorra nodded while seeing the Jaegerjaques get up from the side of the booth that Szayel was sitting. Szayel got out of the booth right after Grimmjow with Ulquiorra following his lead. Grimmjow awaited them with the camera catching the moment with them heading out of the dance club. Grimmjow felt someone bump into him as he made his way out behind the two lovers. Grimmjow groaned in displeasure towards the person then turned around to view no one in particular. Szayel looked at Grimmjow then opened the door for Ulquiorra. Grimmjow turned his attention to his friend and the lover then walked out after he saw them leave.

Szayel went over to the car and grabbed onto a jacket for himself. Grimmjow already had a jacket on, but didn't worry about it because of it. Szayel seized this opportunity to wak over to Ulquiorra and guide through the town that they live. The Jaegerjaques sighed in agitation, but he rather do this than be at home at the moment. The stars were starting to come out of hiding in the sky. Szayel started walking beside Ulquiorra guiding them on the walk that would probably only last a little while.

 _I hate doing this...I rather be with Kaname sexing him up..._  Grimmjow thought while continuing his filming for Szayel.

Ulquiorra looked at the grandeur of the town knowing that place was where he was living. The hospital being his true home since he lived there since he was small. The town looked much bigger to him when he's actually walking around. Szayel noticed that Ulquiorra was listening and looking around the town's scenery. They continued walking while Ulquiorra put his left hand within his pocket. Grimmjow continued on the walk that he did not enjoy being on too much.

The three of them came onto a park which Szayel eyed, but walked on after the quick glance. Ulquiorra looked at the park with his eyes as well wanting to go in, yet he continued to follow his lover. The Cifer didn't know where he was going with Szayel Aporro. He was trying to figure it out. He looked at Grimmjow seeing that he some other priorities on his mind. Ulquiorra coughed a little which made Szayel look at him with a slight glance. Ulquiorra gave him a look that shared that he was fine.

"How about we go on this walk tomorrow. We may have better weather then," Szayel implied while taking his eyes away from Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra stayed stoic, "I suppose that would be nice."

"Good to hear," Szayel responded glancing back to Ulquiorra for a second.

Szayel and the other two started walking in the opposite direction of where Szayel was leading at the moment. Grimmjow could tell that they were heading back to his car to take Ulquiorra home for the night. Szayel didn't touch Ulquiorra once since they had been in public. Grimmjow noticed very well since Szayel Aporro Granz is always being quite physical with the Cifer walking in front of him with his best friend. Grimmjow was capturing every minute of the two, catching on film Szayel's weakness for the teenage boy.

They all got into the car viewing that no one had tried to break in. That made Grimmjow very content at the moment. Grimmjow started up the car as the two in the back closed their doors. They headed to Ulquiorra's place first since he has a curfew. Ulquiorra seemed as though he was going to pass out from all the things he's not used to doing. Szayel wrapped an arm around Ulquiorra willing to let him rest upon him, but Ulquiorra was still forcing himself to keep awake. Cifer knew that it wasn't going to take long to get to his house since Grimmjow knew where it was now.

As Grimmjow's car went into the driveway, Ulquiorra's mother came out of the house with a rob covering her night clothes. A worried look was upon her gorgeous features of her face. The Cifer grabbed his stuff to get out of the car. Szayel watched as his love started getting out of the car as Grimmjow put his car into park. The Jaegerjaques looked at Ulquiorra's mother shocked to see what he thinks in his sights. He glanced back at the Granz noticing that he was still stoic as he watched Ulquiorra getting out of the car.

Ulquiorra's mother looked at her son with a relieved look upon her face. The two walked into the house with each other as the car started pulling out of the driveway. Grimmjow looked at the Granz in the backseat for a second for a moment with his eyes. He followed Szayel's to the clock in the car which made Grimmjow roll his eyes for a moment. He continued driving until he thought about that gorgeous mother of Ulquiorra's.

Grimmjow looked in the rearview mirror to see Szayel, "Hey, his mother looks familiar."

"I know," Szayel answered bluntly.

"Why does she look so familiar then, Szayel? Be fuckin' straight with your explanation," Grimmjow asked turning the corner.

Szayel sighed while his eyes still scanned the clock, "Where do you think you've seen her? Of course the only reason why you recognize her is because she is an actorist."

Grimmjow looked at Szayel with a bored expression,  "Really? Huh, who would've thought that the damn boy would have a famous mother."

Szayel glanced at Grimmjow, "Don't tell me you're jealous."

"Tch. The only reason why I would be is because my damn bastard of a damn fuckin' father would be gone for a longer time than he is now," Grimmjow voiced with a little growl within his tone as his hands gripped tighter on the stirring wheel.

"Yes, I know your family problems directly come from your father," Szayel admitted wanting to get off the subject.

Grimmjow went silent after hearing that since Szayel always has to hear him rant about his father. He didn't want to stop persisting the conversation, but he has more time with him than Ulquiorra. Grimmjow looked out the windshield seeing Szayel's house up ahead. As soon as he brought the car to a stop Szayel got out of the noticing that Grimmjow wasn't following behind.

"Grimmjow, you coming," Szayel said not turning around.

Grimmjow put his window down, "Hell no. I'm going to Kaname's."

"Fine. You do know that Kaname's kind of like your father," Szayel mentioned with a small sense of a tease.

"Don't fuckin' remind me. Though that's one reason why I like having sex with him. One thing is different though between him and my father," Grimmjow retorted with a small smirk growing upon his lips.

Szayel turned around with an amused smile upon his lips, "Then what would make him unique from your father?"

"That he's blind and lets me dominate," Grimmjow put his window back up.

Szayel's amused smile disappeared within the time Grimmjow left his sights. He headed into the house alone without him following behind. His mind was Grimmjow because of their conversation before he had left his sights. He doesn't blame him for using Kaname since he's like his father. Grimmjow was always intrigued with the people that he could hurt that had certain traits of his father. That's how much he hates them. That's a reason why he doesn't like Ulquiorra too much either. He has a similar trait that Grimmjow doesn't like. He's stoic.

 _Oh, Grimmjow... You poor soul..._ Szayel thought walking toward his room after getting within his family's home. He was close to his room when he looked to the sight of his brother. His brother with the long blonde hair that he could care less for. His brother still had feelings for Grimmjow even though Grimmjow didn't really care for him. He was just one of his many play things that he toyed with. Yylfordt was worthless to Grimmjow and still worthless now.  _Worthless to everyone he is._ Szayel thought once more as he walked into his room.

Szayel closed the door as he had entered the room knowing that no one was following him in. Szayel looked at a picture of Ulquiorra then to a picture of Grimmjow and himself when they went to the amusement park when they were twelve. Szayel stared at the picture for a moment thinking about the objects that they had won that evening. Grimmjow won a watch for his father. Szayel won a bat doll for Ulquiorra. Grimmjow won himself a pair of sneakers. Szayel won a sewing kit. Grimmjow won a dog doll for a little girl. He didn't want to, but he did. Szayel laughed at that since Grimmjow really didn't try to. Szayel won one more thing that Grimmjow laughed about. A chemistry set. Grimmjow just doesn't understand how much he loves science.

Szayel has to admit that was a fun time. He felt bad for Grimmjow at the same time when they went back to the Jaegerjaques' house. Grimmjow's father took the object that Grimmjow won for him. He never once looked at Grimmjow to say thank you, or give him a hug. He just told Grimmjow to go do his homework and his chores. Grimmjow cried all night about it because his father doesn't like to look at him for a long period. Someday Szayel would like to go over to that house again and speak to the man with Grimmjow beside him to understand why he doesn't love Grimmjow like he used to. Though, Grimmjow doesn't think it's Szayel's problem and he wants him to stay out of it. After that he barely went over to Grimmjow's house.

When he takes Ulquiorra to an amusement park he decided that he wasn't going to let Grimmjow come. It's not exactly the best thing after what happened when they were twelve. He was planning on taking him sometime, but he doesn't know when exactly. He looked at the phone hearing it ring when it wasn't really doing anything. Szayel forgot that he didn't give Ulquiorra his cell number or his home phone number. He pays it all himself. He does have a job, but he doesn't go all the time which the boss understands. He chuckled as he remembered where Grimmjow worked. A host club. It's still a funny image for him to see. Pouring drinks, being himself a little, and being sort of respectful.

Szayel got out of the thought and wrote down his numbers for Ulquiorra on a small piece of paper. He doesn't get that much calls anyway. Besides he would love to hear what Ulquiorra sounds like on the phone. Szayelaporro looked at the clock seeing that it was now 10:54 P.M., with a sigh he started getting ready for bed. Taking his shower then getting into his night clothes. Szayel went over to his bed after taking off his glasses wanting to drift to sleep. He looked at his clock seeing his clock telling 11:54 P.M. right on the dot. Szayel put his hand through his hair unsure how he's going to get his fashions done by the next show, unsure how long he has left with Ulquiorra, what university should he accept, but for now he is unsure about a lot of things at the moment.

Szayel Aporro looked at his picture of Ulquiorra leaning against his lamp. He was thinking of everything all at the same time. He finally went to sleep once he started to think about the science exhibition that he had forgotten about that was coming up in a few months. Szayel woke up five hours later to get ready for school, but noticed that his window was open. He never opened his window at night unless it was very humid in his room. Szayel closed his window wondering how it opened. He looked to the picture of Ulquiorra then to the floor seeing a body lying upon it. Szayel stood to his feet and went over to the body mass to kick it.

The body rolled over onto its back letting Szayel Aporro view the face of the person. The person intruding into his domain. The person was Grimmjow, which he should've known, but he doesn't have that perfect of eyesight. He doesn't wear contacts to bed or his glasses. He kicked Grimmjow a little to see if that would make him move. Grimmjow started to move slightly.

"Wake up," Szayel said as another kick hit Grimmjow's side.

Grimmjow sat up bitterly, "Damn it. What time is it?"

Szayel didn't look at the clock, "5:35 in the morning."

Grimmjow bent one of his legs getting ready to stand, "I got dumped."

"No doubt about that, Grimmjow." Szayel appointed.

Grimmjow glared at Szayel, "Shut the hell up!"

"Don't be bitter at me I did no such thing to you. Now, Tousen didn't want anything to do with you in the first place," Szayel noted.

Grimmjow looked at Szayel with a slight glare now, "I'm not that damn stupid! We both knew. I had to come here to stay after he shut the damn door on my face."

"Your doing, since you didn't want to have him romantically. Strange thing is that we just talked about it before you left for his house," Szayel reminded.

Grimmjow scowled with a low groan, "I know."

"Are you sure that there wasn't anyone listening to our conversation," Szayel asked seeming as though he knew something.

"Most likely. Someone who knows the number to Kaname's phone," The Jaegerjaques inquired.

"The only reasonable person would be that worthless brother of mine," Szayel mentioned.

Grimmjow was displeased to what his pink haired friend was sure of. Szayelaporro noticed this and took a gander around his closet for an outfit for Grimmjow to wear for school. Indeed Szalyel Aporro Granz gained an outfit from his closet that Grimjow Jaegerjaques can wear. He tossed the clothing over to his friend that was now standing from the position that he was in on the floor. In that moment, Grimmjow was now ticked with each fiber of his being and walked toward the door to go to the older brother's room.

Szayel Aporro smirked knowing what his friend of a long period would do. The smirk continued to play against his lips of the thought while he decided to go take the shower that was needed at the moment. He heard Grimmjow pouring words out of his mouth fiercely towards the brother that Szayel doesn't approve of. Ulquiorra's presence intruded his mind with no resistance. Szayel's smirk still played upon his lips from the memory of the pale teen. In that particular moment, Szayel was already in the shower making himself presentable for any person to gaze upon his beautiful flesh.

When he abandoned the shower to get dressed for the day, a present came to mind that he had to work on quickly. He saw Grimmjow sitting on the floor in his room watching him come in from the bathroom. Grimmjow glanced at Szayel then looked away quickly noticing the robe around the pink haired male's body, while the water that was still in Szayel's hair dripped onto the robe. Szayel didn't react, but started dressing himself. Grimmjow went into the bathroom next then came out with clean clothes on since Szayel didn't have an extra robe which the Jaegerjaques didn't understand since he stays over often.

"Grimmjow, that thing will stand in the way of any happiness that you grab a hold of," Szayel stated.

The Jaegerjaques looked at Szayel, "I know this."

"Finish him off," Szayel recommended.

Grimmjow's gaze turned into a hardened glare. "He's one of my damn customers even though I mainly have to deal with the women at the club."

Szayel's gaze turned into a glare as well, "Making sure you can't get rid of him."

"That's right, and it fuckin' sucks," Grimmjow responded putting his hand through his hair.

"Then I'll destroy his tedious love for you," Szayel smirked towards Grimmjow.

The Granz and the Jaegerjaques both laughed and continued getting around. Grimmjow watched as Szayel packed his things for the school day ahead and for the plans that he had with Ulquiorra later. The two of them headed out just as Yylfordt was starting his way to school with a sad smile gracing his own lips. The two of them stepped into the car with a look of displeasure on both of their faces. While Grimmjow started driving his car Szayel started to work on his present for Ulquiorra. Grimmjow noticed this and started taking the long way to school even though Szayel likes to be on time.

Granz didn't notice the long route, but figured that Jaegerjaques would take the long route so that he could make his gift. Grimmjow watched the road as other cars started to gather on the lanes of the street. As the light turned to red, Grimmjow looke over at Szayel stunned to see him working diligently on that one piece of cloth. That is something that Grimmjow can never do on his oen schoolwork after a while. The Jaegerjaques looked away as the light turned into the color green to signal them to move the cars. Grimmjow heard the male beside him scavenge in his bag to unearth another cloth to cover the piece that he had worked on.

The many cars that are flying passed them while Szayel was getting the cloth to cover the gift. Grimmjow looked over at Szayelaporro viewing him with no sight of worry upon his own features. Grimmjow knew that Szayel would find the cloth to make the gift a surprise and he knew that Szayel was doing this for his love of Ulquiorra. Grimmjow saw the student area for where he could park noticing at the same time that Szayel was done covering his gift. Grimmjow parked the car in his usual spot in the parking lot.

They soon stepped out of the car letting every person around them finally see their presence. On the way into the school some more people were coming into the lot of cars. The two of them didn't care to notice the other students. The two of them headed toward their first hour, where they saw Uquiorra sitting at his desk reading a Shakespearean play. Szayel's gaze went to his own desk beside Grimmjow's own. They sat down and starting to prepare for the class to start at the scheduled time. The two of them were discussing some ungratifying dues that Grimmjow had to do later.

Grimmjow snickered as he saw a lass starting to look toward his direction. Szayel noticed her willing Grimmjow to look to where the girl was standing. The Jaegerjaques eyes went to make a quick glance upon her without any thought of comprehension. He noticed that she was one of his many doting fans that he had gained through school and at the club. Szayel didn't care for her existence at any moment of the day. Grimmjow felt the same as his more intelligent friend about that same teenaged girl. She wanted to come close to Grimmjow that much they both could tell by her nervous glances. They both thought that she was horrible at getting the courage to do anything.

She ran away as soon as Grimmjow lost interest in her indirectly. Unless she was actually going to speak she would've been in his direct contact of interest for a longer moment. Szayel's smirk crawled onto his lips as though mercilessly thinking of plots to harvest the poor girl. His eyes went onto Grimmjow for a second then onto the clock with a faint tick tock ringing in his ears. The tick and the tock were disguised as the many voices and sounds within the room. Szayelaporro looked toward the pale teen that had the eyes of a jewel. A jewel precious beyond any other.

As the bell began to go off, the pink haired male started to look at the person in front of him. He hid any hint of the satisfaction of looking at the Cifer. Grimmjow noticed this and began to drift off into the land of sleep. Szayel and Ulquiorra were trying not to gain eye contact with one another, it was easy for the both of them. Grimmjow offered to deal with the fact that the teacher was hopeless with the fact that the Granz attention was with mainly the Cifer for the last few days or so.

Grimmjow scoffed his feet on the floor underneath his desk. Szayel looked at him as if he was taken back to the reality to which he never claimed. Szayel and Grimmjow exchanged glances to one another for a few seconds or less. They were never talkers within the classroom because Szayel is a learner. Grimmjow isn't much of a learner as Szayel is that they both knew. Grimmjow wanted to leave the class and just ditch for the day, but that wouldn't settle well with Szayel. In the end he would be stuck in school for as long as Szayel.

In fact, the teacher walked into the classroom without any doubt in his mind that Grimmjow would walk out. His grin never removing its place upon the lips which make those who confront him weak in the knees. In the years that he had been teaching he never once had trouble with any students. The two friends he has in his classroom is first problem he had within his classroom. Having two siblings and a friend that went out with one of them is a pain for him. It was peaceful within the room before the three of them came to the next grade.

Szayel stared impatiently at the teacher, "Ichimaru, get on with today's lesson."

Gin Ichimaru began class with one of his hands grabbing onto a piece of chalk that was laying upon his desk. He wrote upon the board of today's lesson that is about to begin. Szayel continued looking at the Cifer as Gin continued with the lesson that he had planned for the day. All he did was pay attention to the man three rows ahead of him. In the very front was Ulquiorra his muse and love. He wanted to take him to the amusement park that he and Grimmjow had gone to when they were younger. He's not sure if that would happen just yet, but maybe toward the end of the month. Grimmjow could probably tell best than any person that had known Szayel Aporro since childhood.

Grimmjow wrote down the homework that he was supposed to do that night. Szayel didn't worry about it since he had already finished the section before the class even ended the chapter. Szayel looked at Grimmjow noticing that he was rushing through his other assignment now. His friend looked at him with an unsatisfied look on his face that Szayel smirked about. The Jaegerjaques made a swift kick at Szayel's chair knocking him over. The students in the class watched with laughs escaping them, even the teacher thought it was hilarious. All the students and teacher were enjoying Grimmjow's win over Szayel Aporro except Ulquiorra. He wasn't laughing at all.

Szayel stood to his feet with indifference written in his posture until he looked at Grimmjow. The class went quiet wanting to know how he would react. Szayel had a grin that told Grimmjow to stand to his feet. Grimmjow stood right next to him with a glare written in his eyes. They stood there like that for a minute before Szayel's grin returned on his lips. Szayel stood to his feet once more looking into his friend's eyes.

"Well, Grimmie, shall I tell everyone that you purr like kitten in bed if touched in the right spot. Or shall I tell where that spot is located...Since I gave away the fact that you purr like a kitten." Szayel retorted to his friend's antics.

Grimmjow growled as some students got interested in the topic that Szayel had brought up. Grimmjow scoffed and sat back down in his seat ready to continue on with class. Szayel sat down feeling victorious towards his good friend. As class continued there happened to be a little cough that caught the attention of the Granz. The Granz looked over at Ulquiorra recognizing the sound that was coming from him. Gin continued to teach the class while Ulquiorra gave another soft cough that kept the attention from his lover on him.

As class ended, Ulquiorra went toward the door of the classroom to leave for another class. Grimmjow looked at Szayel as his friend's eyes were locked onto Ulquiorra like he was a target. Grimmjow went to Szayel's side as Szayel went to Grimmjow's. He looked at Grimmjow with a sense of something trying to tell him something through them. Grimmjow nodded toward Szayel knowing what he was trying to say.

_We must take Ulquiorra to the hospital._


	5. Chapter 5

As they left the classroom, they saw Ulquiorra against the wall with nothing written upon his pale face. Szayel started to head toward him steadfast as Grimmjow started to head to his car. Grimmjow glanced over his shoulder to look at his friend going over to his longtime lover while heading to his car.  _It better be a false alarm._  Grimmjow went to the car that was in the parking lot for the students unlocking it in a hurry for Szayel and Ulquiorra. He started to sit there and wait for the two of them in his car.

Szayel looked at Ulquiorra seeing that he was in some sort of pain. He wasn't showing his pain, but the genius knew that his muse was. Szayel put an arm around Ulquiorra walking him out of the school with his hand on his waist. Ulquiorra looked at Szayel with his eyes knowing that Szayel knew what was wrong. Szayel took him outside while some students were curious on what was going on. The staff trying to stop them from leaving the grounds.

Szayel and Ulquiorra got in the backseat of the car, so Grimmjow could go to the hospital at top speed. The three of them left school grounds with teachers trying to stop them until they left the grounds. Ulquiorra's coughing was starting to get worse as seconds passed. Szayel glanced at the clock in the car for a second reading the time. 9:58 a.m. Grimmjow looked into the rearview mirror checking on the two in the back.

As the time had started to quicken its pace Ulquiorra quickly became unconscious. Szayel felt for Ulquiorra's pulse and temperature that seemed to slow down to very slow pace. Szayel looked toward the clock with an insane displeasure upon his face. The clock had read 10:30 a.m. as the pace of time seemed too fast. Szayel looked toward Grimmjow with his face starting to show how insane he was at the moment.

"Damn it, Grimmjow, faster," Szayel yelled almost wanting to take the wheel.

Grimmjow yelled back glancing behind him, "I'm going seventy to get there damn it! Don't fuckin' tell me what I need to do to get there in time!"

Szayel looked back at Ulquiorra knowing that everything that he worked for is dying in his hands. Ulquiorra was laying still his breathing slower than the last fifteen minutes. The insane men in the car rushing to see what is happening. In the next five minutes, they were at the hospital. Szayel was carrying Ulquiorra into the room that was only for him while Grimmjow grabbed a doctor roughly by the arm. The doctor knowing where he was taking him. Szayel laid Ulquiorra on the bed putting the covers on him.

The doctor was there with Grimmjow then went over to Ulquiorra to check him. Szayel told him what had occured as they were on the way here. The doctor then left the hospital room to gather things that they would need for Ulquiorra. Szayel sat down beside Ulquiorra on the bed putting his hand through his hair. The doctor came in the next two minutes telling the two of them to leave the room. They decided to do what they were told even though Szayel didn't want to.

Grimmjow looked at Szayel, "Going to tell me the story of you two now?"

Szayel sighed irritated, "I will tell you as soon as we hear from the doctors."

"It's going to be long wait. Might as well amuse me with the damn story," Grimmjow retorted impatiently.

Grimmjow just wanted to get Szayel's mind off of what just happened. Szayel looked at Grimmjow knowing that he wanted to know and wanted his mind off of Ulquiorra at the moment. Szayel didn't want to tell him at the moment, but he would need to be amused.

"I met him at this hospital when I was five years old. He's never been out of here until now. I know everything there is to know about Ulquiorra except his illness... I've been trying to find a cure for him, but it doesn't help that I don't know what it is. Though not knowing what it is intrigues me; I just want Ulquiorra alive and well."

"It's strange how I never knew him when we were growing up I fell for him. He intrigued me when I came here and wandered around before my check-up. His name to be first to be seen by me. He seemed perfect with an imperfection such as this..."

Grimmjow looked at Szayel noticing his tone has changed by the end of the explanation. Szayel sat down in a chair next to the door of Ulquiorra's room. Grimmjow took the seat next to his friend. Szayel's face seemed indifferent somewhat with pain written in his eyes. Grimmjow sighed as the friend beside him wanted to only think about the current situation. Grimmjow glanced at Szayel with his eyes, "Szayel, continue."

Szayel smirked, "Don't be pushy. Ulquiorra had always been in his room. Until I had shown up since his parents come here when they can. I took him outside in the snow when winter had came. He liked the snow because it reminded him of himself being wiped out someday in his future with death. Ever since then I took him outside when the seasons had changed."

"I brought him gifts every day when I worked on them until I was tired. Every little thing I did was for him. The fashions, the search for cures, sending him flowers, and giving him my books that I had finished reading. Everything... Grimmjow, it's true what they say about love. Love makes you more insane than you're already are."

Grimmjow didn't let him continue as it was getting too mushy for him. Szayel didn't want to continue anymore anyways because he wanted to focus on the present at that moment. He looked at the time seeing that it was only going on 11:30. The two of them sat quietly as the time was slowing down for only mere minutes as the doctors continued working on Ulquiorra. Grimmjow was bouncing one of his legs getting impatient of the wait.

"Grimmjow, you can go back to the school if you want," Szayel mentioned with his eyes glancing at his friend.

Grimmjow looked at Szayel, "I won't do that since you were there for me when my mother died."

"You're basically paying me back from what happened then... It's interesting that you're paying me back from something like that," Szayel retorted.

Szayel and Grimmjow sat there with the Jaegerjaques growing more impatient as the time continued to go at a steady pace. In the close end of the hour, Grimmjow decided to get them something to eat. He knew better than to tell the Granz to get them something since he wants to be near his lover. Grimmjow never understood this not one bit, but he was hungry and he wasn't going to wait for Szayel to move just to eat. The other was still sitting patiently as Grimmjow left just a moment ago.

Grimmjow came back from the cafeteria in the hospital to see no difference in Szayel's condition. Szayel looked at his companion noticing the food that was in his hand. There was enough for the both of them. Szayel grabbed the plate with the littlest amount knowing that plate was for him. The two of them sat there quietly as they began to chow down on the food. As they were almost done with their food, the doctor came out of the hospital room that Ulquiorra was held in.

"I'm sorry, but we can't do anything. You may want to say your last goodbyes. I have to call his family now," The doctor announced to them.

Szayel looked at him almost horrified then calmed. "Thank you for giving us the news."

Grimmjow looked at the doctor's name.  _Izuru Kira... He's kind of emo. Hell, I would date him though. He's a looker. Wrong time to be thinking about this._

Izuru left the two heading to get Ulquiorra's files. Szayel looked at Grimmjow knowing what he was thinking. Szayel stood going into Uqluiorra's room seeing him lay there his heart rate depleting as each step was taken. Grimmjow watched at the doorway with his arms crossed on his chest. Szayel stopped at the bed with a small smile on his face. Ulquiorra did look like he was dying because he was in more pain that was making his heart cease.

"Ulquiorra... It was nice being with you as long as it lasted. This reminds me of when I first saw you in this bed. You were nice company in the past and in the present. I'll see you again at your funeral," Szayel had his hand on Ulquiorra's then kissed the forehead of the dying man.

Grimmjow went out of the hospital room door then headed out to the parking lot. Szayel went with him after he stared at his lover for a few moments as the heart rate had deceased to commence. The obligation that he had given himself to make Ulquiorra happy was finished. Yet, Szayel didn't want it to be this way in the end. He had never been in love so hard before. He had puppy crushes, but that was all. Ulquiorra had surly changed him into a lovesick lunatic for the years that they have been together.

He would never regret anything that they had done. Grimmjow even knew that Szayelaporro Granz didn't regret nothing between Ulquiorra and him.

As the both of them went home, Szayel wished Grimmjow a well goodbye as he started a facade before walking inside. Szayel went up to his room shutting and locking the door behind him. He looked at all of his experiments that were for Ulquiorra's cure. Walking up to them he knew that one of them had to be the cure. He hit them with one fell swoop of his arm making them break into pieces as they hit the floor of the room.

"DAMN! Damn! Damn it," Szayel yelled as anger had risen to its peak.

Szayel hit the wall with his clenched fist then decided to sit on the bed. He brought out a picture of Ulquiorra that he had in his wallet noticing that he had looked as if he was going to die that day as well. He did expect this to come at any given moment in time. He kept track of time just for this moment, the moment in which his lover will die.

When it was the funeral somehow Ulquiorra's parents were able to invite Szayel and Grimmjow to be there. In the newest fashion that Szayel had created, Ulquiorra laid in his casket. Cifer's parents were able to find out who made their son's clothes and find out the things needed for Szayel and Grimmjow to come. Szayel had thanked them for their invitation for both Grimmjow and himself.

Ulquiorra's family were all there wearing their finest black clothes. Szayel and Grimmjow were wearing black suits that were handmade by the Granz. The many faces that were at the funeral had tears or they were holding them back. The two of them were one of the few that were holding back their tears. The many people now standing outside in the graveyard: waiting for the burial to commence. Szayel noticed people were leaving as the burial ended. Ulquiorra's parents went over to him and Grimmjow while they were keeping a little of a distance from the grave.

Ulquiorra's mother wiped away her tears with tissue, "Ulquiorra wanted to give you something a while back."

The father took out the wrapped present, "He said that it was to thank you for everything you have done for him, Szayel."

Grimmjow looked at Szayel as the pink haired male took it from the parents. The males watched as the parents started walking off from the site leaving the two alone there. The Jaegerjaques and Granz were curious on what was in the box. Grimmjow sighed rubbing the back of his neck noticing that Szayel was unwrapping the present quietly. Grimmjow looked at the gift as well as Szayel. It was a pink and black scarf with the pink as the lining.

Szayel smiled a little as he took out the scarf and wrapped it around his neck. He sighed as he saw something with a cat symbol upon it. They were black gloves with a blue cat with a purr written around it. He then chuckled as he handed it to Grimmjow. His friend was a little infuriated by the symbol. The two of them started walking off themselves having other things to do in that day. A fashion show was going to start late that night. Szayel looked back at the grave with his head turned slightly with such a sad look on his face.

_Time of my muse's death, 12:45 pm. That's when time had stopped for you. I will see you in my death as well, Ulquiorra. When my time has stopped ticking with my curtain coming to a close._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure I don't know how to feel about this fanfic since I did very little editing. If I look at my newer stuff I can look over those a lot easier. Well, I hope you've enjoyed this fanfic, even as old as it is!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this old fanfic. It's always so hard to look through old writings and drawings, but the best part is that you notice how much you've grown.
> 
> I even noticed that Szayel is a complete asshole to his family, how in character.


End file.
